Love Me Dead
by musicismylife7
Summary: *HAITUS* For now... may pick it up later, again.
1. Prolouge

Love Me Dead

**A/N – Okay, I'm just kind of throwing this out there. I was listening to the song Love Me Dead by Ludo and this idea came to me. My number one priority is **_**still **_**Come in with the Rain****, however. So, that being said, this one might not be updated very often. I just wanted to put the idea out there and see how much feedback it got. IF YOU ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE SONG 'LOVE ME DEAD' BY LUDO, PLEASE LOOK IT UP! It's an amazing song, and it is basically the plotline of this story in a song, haha. I put the Lyrics here, but still look up the song, it's awesome!**

Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!

You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!

You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!

-Ludo – Love Me Dead

Jillian Lillan Morrison. That's my name. Don't laugh , or I will be forced to punch you in the face. They call me Jillian. Again, call me Jill and I will be forced to punch you in the face. I've lived in La Push, Washington since I was ten years old, I had moved from Los Angeles, California. Just a little background, La Push had to be one of the most boring places on the earth. Try moving from one of the most populated, interesting cities in America, to one of the least. It's not a walk in the park, I'll tell you that. Well now I am at the age of sixteen.

I live next door to a family called the Clearwaters. I loved Leah and Sue Clearwater. Sue was like my second mother, and Leah was like the older sister I never had. (I am an only child.) I loved to make fun of Seth. I had always wanted two things in life. An older sister (that I got in Leah) and a younger brother. Seth was older than me, but that didn't stop me from acting like he was my annoying little brother. I made fun of him, laughed at him, and joked about him. I think he hates me, but I don't mind much.


	2. Summer

**A/N – I having a little bit of writers block with Come In… so I figured I might as well update this. I'm sorry about not updating Come In for a while! I'll get an update out soon, in the next few days! I promise! Please review and tell me what you think of this story! Pleeeease??**

Ahh. The first day of summer. Hands down, the best day of the year. I could feel the freedom in the air. It was going to be a summer to remember, that was for sure, but isn't every summer? My eyes fluttered open and the first thing in noticed was the sun. Praise the Lord! Sun at last! It had been raining for three weeks straight. That's how it goes when you live in the rainiest place in the US. I smiled to myself and lazily crawled out of bed. It was about eleven o'clock. Sleeping in was the greatest thing ever. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and sauntered to the kitchen. It was Wednesday, so my mom was out working as a waitress in the local restaurant, one of her three jobs. My dad left us when I was five. I have no idea where he is, or if he'll ever come back, but I try not to think about him too much. He doesn't deserve it. Well, anyways, ever since he left, our family (Me and my mom, it was a lonely family) had been struggling. My mom had tried to make it big in Hollywood, failed, and decided to move us to a smaller town. When she said 'smaller' I didn't know she meant the tiniest freakin' town anyone could live in. She decided to move to La Push because it was rainy. What was wrong with her? She said she loved the rain. I still think she was dropped on the head as a baby. I took out some bread and Nutella (the best stuff in the world), popped the bread in the toaster, and checked my cell phone. I had a piece-of-crap phone. You know how everyone had those cool touch screens now? Yeah, well not me. My phone was a dinosaur. It was my mom's old one. It barely fit in my pocket and would only work if you pushed the antenna up. I wanted a new one, but I knew we couldn't afford it, so I didn't complain and learned to live with my dinosaur. I had one new text message from, none other, than my best friend/ older sister Leah. Sure Leah wasn't actually my sister, and she was four years older than me, but still, she was the best friend I ever had. _Beach later? _The text had been sent at 9:30. The beach sounded so inviting, so I was hoping she still wanted to go. I quickly responded back _Sure, one hour? _The toaster sprung out my brown toast and I began to spread the delicious Nutella over it. Just as I was about to take the first bite, my phone vibrated again. I don't do fancy ringtones, my phone is always on vibrate anyways. _Morning, sleeping beauty. An hour sounds good. Meet you there. _I was going to reply defending my excessive sleeping, but the Nutella was calling my name, so I set my phone down and dug into my wondrous breakfast.

-

"Hey, babe," Leah called out as I walked into the beach. You should know by now, I didn't have a fancy shmancy car. "You ready for summer?"

As I approached her, I gave her a scowl. She had been taking online collage courses. In other words, it was summer everyday for her.

"Yeah, I am," I said, still scowling, "I would ask you the same thing, but you have summer year round." Leah laughed then her smile faded a little as she looked at something behind me. I turned around to see none other than the douche bag himself. Sam Uley. I hated that guy. Not because he walked around like he owned the fucking town, no. I only disliked him for that. I loathed him for what he did to my best friend. Sam Uley had broken Leah's heart. She and Sam had been dating for, I don't know, four years? When suddenly, Leah's cousin Emily came to visit. And Kapowie! Sam broke up with Leah, suddenly and abruptly, and started dating Emily. Six months later, they were engaged. Leah was absolutely heartbroken. I was the only person she opened up to after that. She shut the world out and everyone in it. Except me. I don't know why, but Leah and I had some sort of unspoken bond. I was certain that we were supposed to be sisters, but something went wrong and we were born in separate families. Anyways, if you thought that Leah's life might have gotten easier after the whole episode with Sam and Emily, you thought wrong. A little over a year after Sam and Emily announced their engagement, just about six months ago, Leah's father died suddenly of a heart attack. Leah had taken it hard. Everyone already thought she was a cold, moody, bitch, but after he dad died, people thought she was even colder, more moody, and a bigger bitch. I honestly felt terrible for Leah. Her life kind of sucked. I was the only friend she had, the only person in town, besides her own family, that didn't hate her.

I shot Sam the dirtiest look I could muster, knowing her wouldn't see it, he was a little too far down the beach. He was walking quickly though, making his way closer to us.

"Engage me in conversation!" Leah whispered, panicked. He eyes were wide, Sam did this to her.

"Um, it's so nice out today, the sun is shining and the tank is clean – THE TANK IS CLEAN!?" I quoted Finding Nemo. I didn't do well under pressure. Sam walked by, taking long, fast strides. He was just as uncomfortable around Leah as she was around him. He muttered, "Hey," and kept walking.

"Yeah, that's right, you keep walking, buddy!" I yelled at him as he walked down the beach. Leah gave me a shocked, angry, yet slightly amused face. "So what? You got a few inches on me, but I could take you!" 'A few inches' was an understatement. Sam towered over my small, 5'4" frame. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall, and he was insanely buff, and an eight pack. I know this because he was partial to walking around without a shirt on. Tool.

"What the hell, Jillian?" Leah said, once Sam was out of earshot. "I mean, seriously?"

"Hey," I said, putting my hands up defensively, "I was just watching out for you!"

"Well, don't!" She snapped, then her face softened. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. Why do you even hang out with my. I'm a pathetic loser." She hung her head. I sighed, I had this conversation with her at least once a week.

"Leah! How many times do I have to tell you? You're my best friend! I couldn't imagine life without you!" I hugged her, "And besides, you're not a pathetic loser, you're a stupid whore." We laughed. Leah and I joked around a lot, we could both take it.

"Slut!" she said, pulling out of the hug. Just then, I saw another figure walking down the beach. My stomach clenched. Was it Sam coming to take up my offer? Nope, just Seth.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" I said as he walked closer. Ah, Seth. My little brother. Well, he was three months older than me, but I still saw him as my little brother. I was pretty sure he hated me though. I didn't hate him; I just didn't give a damn about what he thought of me. So the kid hated me? Whatever.

"Mom's looking for you, Leah," Seth said, totally ignoring me. "You had a fever this morning, you weren't supposed to leave the house." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Seth," I said, "Leah's perfectly fine!" She looked as healthy as a horse.

Seth gave me a dirty look and actually spoke to me this time.

"No one cares what you think, Jillian," he snapped. Well, someone was a little cranky. "So, just butt out, okay?"

"Well, someone's got a little temper this morning," I said, speaking to him as if he were five, "Do you need a nap, Sethy-poo?" Seth opened his mouth to respond, but Leah cut him off.

"God, guys! Shut up!" She said, obviously a little irritated. "I feel fine, Seth, I don't need to come home." Seth looked skeptical.

"Then let me feel your forehead," He said and lifted his hand to feel her head, his face grew confused. "That's weird, you were at 101 a half hour ago, now you feel normal…" I sighed, I guess I would be playing doctor. I felt Leah's forehead, and, as my hand touched her head, I pulled back, surprised.

"Leah! You have to have a temperature of at least 104!" I was worried, her temperature was too high to be healthy. I check Seth's forehead too. It was the same. "God, you guys! You need to get home! You're burning up!"

"What? Me too?" Seth said, looking shocked. "I feel fine…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, you too, moron!" I hit him in the arm. "You two get home, alright? Leah, text me when you get better then we'll hang out. Seth, I don't give a damn what you do." I laughed. He just gave me a dirty look and turned around and went home. Then I saw him, just down the beach, looking worried and uptight. Sam Uley. He rushed in the direction of the Clearwater household. He seemed to have heard our whole conversation, but how could he? He was too far away…

**A/N – Sooo? Again, sorry about not updating Come In. I was trying to write the next chapter and I just couldn't do it. However, this chapter just came to me. This story is amazingly easy to write. Please Review! I'll love you forever….**


	3. Forest Ranger?

**A/N – I love writing this! It comes so easily… please review! I mean it's fun to write, but I would love it if I got more feedback! :) **

Five days. Five whole freakin' days. You know how long that is? Leah and I had NEVER gone five days without talking. She hadn't even texted me! She better still be really sick, or I'm going to kill her. I had texted her ten times, called her cell phone thirteen times and called the home phone three time. Sue answered once and I had asked where Leah was, she just told me that she and Seth had mono and couldn't hang out for a while. So far, this summer really sucked! You remember how day one was sunny? That was short lived, it's been raining nonstop since then. The rain seemed to go with my mood, pissy. It wasn't until one forty five PM on day six that I decided to call the home phone again, hoping someone would answer. I dialed and listened to it ring once, twice, a third time and then it was answered.

"Hello?" Said a voice I didn't recognize. It was a man, it sounded a lot like how Harry used to sound, and if Harry was still around, I would have assumed it was him.

"Hi," I said, politely, "This is Jillian Morrison calling for Leah, is she in?" I said as the voice on the other line sighed rudely, wow, cranky stranger.

"Hold on," the voice sighed. Then it came to me, I heard familiarity in the voice, I was shocked. Seth's voice had dropped an octave. "Leah!"

"Whoa, wait," I said, "Seth? Well, it seems the late bloomer has gone through puberty at last!" I joked. I could almost see him rolling his eyes and I laughed.

"Shut up," he said right before a new voice came onto the phone.

"Jillian!" Leah said happily, "I'm so sorry I couldn't talk for the last few days, I've been really… um, sick!" Lies. She was covering up something, I could tell. I decided to let it slide for now.

"Leah Clearwater! Do you know how bored I've been?" I said, well actually yelled. "You better have been pretty damn sick!" I continued to shout into the phone.

"I was! I'm sorry! We'll hang out today, alright?" She said, I could hear the genuine sorrow in her voice, so I decided to give her a second chance.

"Fine," I said, "Port Angeles, Movies?" I asked, I had been dying to see the new adventure/romance movie that had just come out.

"Yes!" She said, excited. I could hear a low, masculine voice in the background. Damn, I needed to see this new, manhood version of Seth. "Seth, I don't give a damn what Sam said… Tell him I went out… He won't kill you!" Sam? What the hell was Leah doing talking to Sam?

"Leah?" I questioned. She could hear the confusion in my voice and sighed.

"I'll explain later," She said, "I have to go, but I'll pick you up in an hour, okay? Be ready!" And with that, she hung up the phone. What was going on with her? I went to my room and brushed out my long, black hair. Unlike almost everybody in La Push, I am not Native American. I was actually pretty pale. Not ghost pale, but I had a lighter skin tone. My hair was originally light brown, but I had dyed it black, and I dye it with that dye that you get in a box once a month. You know how every teenager has that rebellious, 'I don't do what I'm told' stage? Well, I had one too. It had been when I was fourteen and fifteen. I dyed my hair and put in purple streaks (but I got rid of those), got my cartilage pieced, my belly button pieced, and a little stud in my nose. And then, there's the big one. Right around the time of my fifteenth birthday, I decided I wanted a tattoo. Leah knew someone who agreed to do it without having my parent present, so I got my tattoo, without my mom knowing. It's not like it was huge and obnoxious, it was just stars going down the back of my neck, you wouldn't even notice it if my hair was down. My mom defiantly freaked out though, she gave me, like, an hour long lecture. That was basically the end of my rebellious teenager stage. The only thing about my appearance that remained unhindered during my phase was my eyes. They are dark, dark, blue, always had been, and always will be. My mom calls my eyes "God's Pools," I don't really know why, but she does. Back to my phase, well, I hadn't only changed my physical appearance. I… experimented. I went to a few parties where everybody was drinking, so I thought 'why not?' and drinking became a regular thing for me. It's not like I was addicted, I just wanted to have a good time. I tried smoking, too, but I didn't like that as much. I only smoked one cigarette. I had some boyfriends during that time too, of course. None of them were too serious, and we only went to second base. About the time I turned sixteen, I told myself that I had to grow up. I couldn't continue going to parties every weekend until five in the morning. My mom needed help. So, I stopped drinking, and got a job. I still have one or two beers every now and then, but I'm nowhere near as bad as I once was. After I finished brushing my hair and changing into a sweatshirt and jeans, I walked into the living room and watched an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Go ahead, make fun of me, but it's my favorite show. Ever. Just as the episode was ending, my doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, if that was Leah, she was twenty minutes early. I sprung up to answer the door and there was Leah… and Seth?

Leah looked at me, her eyes full of sadness. Oh no. Seth was just staring at me. He had to have grown at least five inches in five days. Was that possible? Ah, I guess he had to have just been putting of puberty for so long, so that when it came, it came with a vengeance.

"Jillian," She started off, oh no, she was using 'the voice.' The voice she always used when she was about to say something that would either piss me off or make me sad. Or both. "I can't hang out today, I have to work." Work? Leah didn't even have a job. She was hiding something.

"Work? Since when do you work?" I asked, not mad, just confused. Seth was still staring at me. What was he looking at? Was there something on my face?

"Um, today," She said, looking down at the floor, "My mom made me get a job as a forest ranger." She seemed actually sad. She was being genuine, which was a rare occurrence, Leah was fluent in sarcasm.

"A forest ranger?" I said, "Really? What is going on, Leah?" Oh my God, Seth's staring was verging on creepy now.

"I don't know," Bull. Complete Bull. However, I was too distracted to question Leah any further. I don't even think he had blinked since he got here. It looked like it was the first time he had ever seen me in his life.

"What?" I said, snapping at Seth, he was making me self conscious. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Nothing," He said, "Sorry." Whoa, whoa. Wait just a second. Did Seth just _apologize?_ He never apologized to me. It was now that Leah noticed Seth's weird behavior. She gave him a confused look, but the look suddenly turned into one of understanding and of hurt. I was definantly missing something.

_***Seth POV***_

"Seth, please!" Leah was begging. She had to go over to Jillian's house and cancel some plans. You see, Leah and I had just phased into werewolves for the first time five days ago. I told Leah that Sam wouldn't let her go out and make plans with her being such a new werewolf. And now that Sam had made Alpha orders for Leah not to go to Port Angeles with Jillian, she had to cancel. She was begging for me to come with her. Sam said Leah shouldn't go over to Jillian's house alone, because she might lose her temper and end up hurting somebody, so she had to take somebody with her. And guess who that lucky person is? Yep, this guy, right here.

"Why can't you just call her," I said, exasperated. I didn't want to go to Jillian's house. Jillian and I weren't what you'd call friends. She made fun of me all the time and it was annoying, so needless to say, I kind of hated Jillian.

"I've been blowing her off for days! I'd feel too bad," She said, still pleading with me, "PLEASE! Seth, please, please, please –"

"Fine, alright, fine," I said, greaaaat. Now I had to see Jillian. I'm already in a bad mood from all this werewolf stuff. I was never in a bad mood, Sam says it's normal to be angry for the first few weeks after phasing, but it was still unpleasant.

"Thank you, Seth!" Leah lunged at me and hugged me. "I owe you!"

And now we were driving to Jillian's house. Jillian was an interesting person. I knew she wasn't all bad, I mean, she was great to Leah, which counted for something, but she wasn't half as great to me. She always made fun of me and teased me, it was upsetting. There is only so much teasing a guy can take, you know? So we arrived at Jillian's place and Leah rang the doorbell. We waited a moment for the door to open, and there she was. All of a sudden, I felt like my life was complete. Gravity was no longer working, the only thing that kept me on this earth was Jillian. Sam had explained imprinting to us, but he said it was rare. Had I really imprinted on someone I hated? Could I have? Leah was talking, but I couldn't hear the words she was saying, I was too focused on Jillian. How had I never noticed how beautiful she was? How shiny her black hair was? How deep her blue eyes were? My thoughts went blank at the sound of her voice, and I just listened to the beautiful music that she spoke.

"Work? Since when do you work?" She sounded like bells, beautiful, church bells ringing through the air. How did I not notice any of this before? However, I could sense some sadness somewhere, mixed in with the beauty. Why was my angel sad? She and Leah continued with their conversation until Jillian snapped her head in my direction.

"What?" She said, her beautiful voice was sharp. Oh great, I must have been staring. I blinked and spluttered out a response.

"Nothing, sorry," As I said those words, confusion came across Jillian's perfect features, and Leah looked over at me, looking just as confused, but understanding soon came across Leah's face, quickly followed by hurt. Then the guilt came to me, I had just stolen Leah's only friend away.

**A/N - What did you think?? Please review! It means the world to me! :D **


	4. A Civil Conversation?

**A/N – Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! :) I hope you like this new chapter!**

_***Jillian POV***_

"We have to go," Leah said suddenly, sharply. She gave me a dirty look. Why was she snapping at me? Shouldn't _I _be the one that's pissed at _her?_

"A-Alright," I said, as Leah turned around and dragged Seth away. Seth looked back at me before they walked away. He almost looked… sad. What had I done? Why was Leah mad at me? I went back inside, and watched Spongebob some more. I couldn't focus on the TV, though. Leah's look was distracting me too much. I was replaying through our conversation, trying to see where it went wrong. Was she mad I snapped at Seth? Doubt it. I always snapped at him. I heard the back door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" It was my mom. She had just finished working at a clothing store down in Port Angeles. "I brought home some pizza for lunch!" I stood up and walked to the kitchen to greet my mother. My mom looked nothing like me. She had red hair and brown eyes. My mom had once told me I looked more like my dad used to.

"Hey, mom," I opened the box of pizza and took out a slice of pepperoni pizza. I don't know how she knew it, if it just showed in my face or if it was her sixth, motherly sense, but she could tell something was up with me.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asked, taking a slice of pizza for herself and sitting down at the table. I took a seat next to her. It wasn't usually like me to pour out my heart to my mother, but since I was having Leah withdrawals, I couldn't help myself.

"I don't even know, mom," I started, I took a deep breath and continued, "Ever since Wednesday, Leah's been acting really weird, she was ignoring me. Then, she came here and got all pissed at me and I don't know why!" I was hysterical. Not a crying hysterical, I didn't cry. More like a confused hysterical. My mom was obviously surprised, I never let her in on my personal life, but none the less, she jumped on the opportunity to be a good mother and tried to help.

"Could it have been something you said?" She asked gently, taking another bite out of her pizza.

"I don't think I said anything," I said, "I snapped at Seth, but she's used to that." I took a bite of my pizza and my mom answered.

"What did you snap at Seth for?" I didn't know what relevance this served, but I answered anyways.

"He was weirdly staring at me," I said, being on the topic of Seth, I decided to tell my mom of his rapid growing. "I swear, that kid has grown at least six inches in five days, and his voice lowered an octave! Mom, he's buff!" My mom smirked at me.

"You shouldn't call him a 'kid,'" She said, "He's older than you. And it sounds like you are starting to see him in a new light." She gave me a weird, knowing look. I could feel my cheeks getting red. What? I never, ever blushed.

"Seth, mom?" I questioned, my cheeks were still burning red, "I mean, really? Seth Clearwater? No way," I laughed a little as I finished my pizza and got up to throw my plate away, after excusing myself to my room, I thought about what my mom had said. Was I seeing Seth in a new light? I mean, yeah, he did look pretty hot when he came over here, but did that mean I had a crush on him? No, I just think he's cute, that doesn't mean I'm in _love_ with him.

_***Seth POV***_

I was in love with her. I had come to that conclusion. As Leah dragged me away from Jillian, I felt my heart aching, like it was being pulled out of my chest. It made me sad. No, scratch that, it didn't make me merely _sad._ It made me depressed, like there was no reason to be alive without her near me.

"Seth," I Leah said, her voice was angry, and maybe just a little sad. "I can't believe you'd do this to me! She's my best friend, not your lover! She can't resist the imprint! She'll fall in love with you, marry you, have little babies with you, and forget about _me._" Leah was close to tears, I did feel guilty, but when Leah started to talk about me and Jillian having kids, I couldn't help but feel happy and carefree inside. So, I smiled. That was a mistake.

"God, Seth!" A few tears escaped Leah's eyes. "You are such a little shit!" And with that she ran into the woods, no doubt, to transform. I needed to see Jillian again, soon. The hole in my chest was almost burning. Just then, someone walked out of the woods. It was Jacob Black. Jake was like my older brother, he kept me sane while Leah was around. He just had a pair of cut- off shorts on, so I could only assume he had been patrolling.

"Hey, man," Jake aid, walking up to me, "Congrats on imprinting! Leah seems pretty pissed off, though, you seriously imprinted on her best friend? I though Jillian was a bitch to you, don't you hate her?" I thought about that for a second. I loved her, but I did kind of hate her at the same time. It was hard to explain, I mean, she was bitchy to me, but now, being imprinted to her, I couldn't imagine life without her. So I careful chose out an answer to give to Jake.

"Yes, she's a bitch to me, but I have to be around her. Even though I know she'll be mean to me, I want to be with her all the time," I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. Jake, however look confused. He just shook his head.

"Imprinting is some crazy shit," he said, slightly laughing, "Well, anyways, good luck with her! I hope she isn't too mean to you," and with that he went back into the woods. With no one around to distract me, the hole in my chest was even more painful. I took out my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until I reached Jillian Morrison. I debated pressing 'Call.' I had never called Jillian before, I only had her number in my phone because she and Leah prank called me once. Eventually, my instincts got the better of me and I hit the 'call' button. The phone rang four times, and then she picked up.

"Hello?" She said. My heart leapt for joy when I heard her beautiful, angelic voice.

"Hey, Jillian. It's Seth," I said, not even thinking of how weird it must be for me to call her.

"Seth Clearwater?" She said, she was obviously confused. "What do you want?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. She must still be upset because of Leah.

"To apologize for Leah's behavior," That wasn't really the reason I had called, but I thought it would be weird to say 'just to hear your voice'. "She wasn't mad at you, she was mad at me."

"Then why did she snap at me?" She said, her voice was a little harsh, as if she were trying to cover up the sadness.

"You know how Leah can be," I said, trying to reassure her, "She takes it out on everyone." I heard Jillian sigh through the line.

"Yeah, I guess so," She said, "Just be sure to let her know I'm sorry, okay?"

"You have no reason to be sorry. Leah will come around, I'm sure of it." I was telling the truth, I knew Leah couldn't stay mad forever.

"Alright. And Seth?" She spoke my name beautifully. "Thanks for calling. It made me feel better." I smiled. Jillian was actually being _nice _to me.

"Anytime." I said, trying to be all cool about it, but the excitement had to have shown in my voice.

"Later," she said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and the hole in my chest returned, but I was giddy. I had just had a civil conversation with the love of my life! Today was a good day.

**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Pretty, pretty please let me know how you feel about the story with a review! They brighten my day up! :) PS - I'm hoping to get Come In With The Rain updated tomorrow, but i'm not making any promises! I'll try my hardest though! Thank you, friends! I love you!**


	5. Complicated

**A/N – Yay for another update! Thanks to ALL of my amazing reviewers! You guys are seriously, AMAZING. AND, a very, very Happy Birthday to LissyGirl!! I hope it's a good one! And I hope you all like the new chapter!**

_***Jillian POV***_

Wow, I never thought that would actually happen. Seth and I… talking. Not arguing, not fighting, not being sarcastic… just talking. It was weird, I wasn't sure if I liked it. Seth was like my annoying little brother, I wasn't supposed to be _nice _to him. Whatever, I'll just go back to making fun of him next time we talk, no big deal. My phone started vibrating again, this time it said 'Leah'. Good, it was just the Clearwater I wanted to talk to. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, hopeful that she wouldn't be mad anymore.

"Hey, Jillian," She sounded sad.

"What's up?" I asked, after she said nothing more.

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized a lot.

"It's alright," I was always quick to forgive. "May I ask why you were mad, though?" I really couldn't think of any reason why she would be.

"It's… complicated," She said, "I have to go, I can really only talk for a second. I'm sorry, Jilly, I'll talk to you later."

Complicated. I hated that word…

_**Flashback: Jillian age 5**_

"Jilly, what do you want for dinner?" I remember my mom's cheeks were stained with tears that night, and her eyes were all red and blotchy.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" I was five years old then. My dad was always home at 6 o'clock sharp, it was well past 7, and he was not home yet. So, naturally I was curious.

"Sweetie, Daddy's not coming home," New tears were forming in my mom's eyes. "Daddy isn't coming home, anymore." I was five, so I always asked the same question.

"Why?"

"It's complicated, darling," She was wiping her eyes. I, of course, had no idea what complicated meant. I figured that out though.

"Does Daddy not love me anymore?" I asked, little tears forming in my own eyes. I had never seen my mom cry before.

"Oh, no sweetheart," My mom scooped me up in her arms. "Daddy loves you so much! It's me he doesn't love…"

_**Flashback: Jillian age 8**_

"Mommy, why are we moving?" I didn't want to leave all my friends. I liked where I lived.

"Mummy wants to moves to Los Angeles because there are better opportunities for us there," My mom was packing up a big cardboard box. "I want life to be better for us."

"But, mummy," I said quietly, "I like our life."

"Honey, it's complicated," She said, packing another box.

_**Flashback: Jillian age 12**_

"Mom," I said, watching her make dinner. "What did you want to tell me?" My mom sighed and sat down at the dinner table.

"Honey, we're moving." I just looked at her. Was she joking?

"But, mom," I said, "I like it here. Where are we moving? Why do we have to move?"

"We're moving to a little town in Washington called La Push," She said, she stood back up and started to make the dinner again.

"And why?" I asked, growing impatient.

"It's complicated, sweetheart."

_**Present Time**_

"It's … _complicated,"_ Leah had said. There is was again. The word. I knew it couldn't really be that complicated. Whenever somebody said _it's complicated_ that was just code for _I don't want to tell you._ Did she not trust me? Why were things so 'complicated'?

I sent the rest of the day moping around the house, drowning myself in Ben and Jerry's, watching reruns of Spongebob and Boy Meets World. Today was not a good day. Not at all.

-

The next morning I woke up at noon. I strolled into the kitchen, my mom had already left for work. I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms, picked out all the cereal pieces so there was only marshmallows, poured the milk and ate my bowl of sugar. I wasn't the healthiest eater in the world, yet my young metabolism was always hard at work, so it wasn't like I was fat. But you just wait, when I'm 50 it will all catch up with me. I turned on the TV where a commercial about a blanket with sleeves was playing. That's when I heard the home phone ring. I jumped up to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, Jillian!" It was Leah. I was still a little pissed off about her 'complicated' excuse yesterday.

"What do you want?" I said, coldly. She ignored the harshness in my voice.

"Do you want to hang out today? I promise I won't cancel this time," She sounded hopeful, and I was bored, so I agreed.

"Yeah, sure," I said, "When?"

"Well, my mom kind of grounded me from the car," She said, "So do you think you can come here at around two?"

"Yeah sounds good," I said, I was in a slightly better mood, "See you then."

"Yep, bye Jilly!"

I finished my bowl of marshmallows and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't feel like blow drying my hair, so I scrunched it with some gel. I put on some eyeliner and chapstick, and a pair of shorts and a tank top over my bikini. It was one of those rare, sunny, warm days, so I figured we would hang out on the beach at some point.

At about quarter to two, I started walking to Leah's house, it only took about ten minutes to get there by foot. When I arrived at the house, I saw Leah waiting out front. She waved at me. I waved back. Then I noticed Seth. He looked almost… happy to see me, which I found hard to believe. I shouldn't have been nice to him on the phone, now he must think that I'm always going to be nice to him.

"Hey, Leah!" I said, walking up onto their porch.

"Hey Jilly. Seth, why don't you go away?" Leah snapped at him. Jeez, what had Seth done to get Leah so mad at him?

"I just wanted to say hi to Jillian," He said.

"Of course you did," I heard Leah mumble under her breath. I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear her. I wanted Seth and I to go back to normal, and I didn't want Leah to be upset anymore so I came up with a response.

"Oh, please Seth," I said in the bitchiest voice I could muster. "Your just my best friend's little brother. I have no need for you to say hi to me." I tried not to notice the sadness on his face. "Leah, wanna go to the beach?" Leah looked pleased and nodded.

"See you, Seth," She said as we walked to the beach. I tried to feel pleased with myself for successfully getting Seth and I back to how we were before, but I couldn't help but feel guilty as I thought of the sad, crushed look on his face as we walked away.

**A/N :( That was just sad for me to write! I hate it when Seth is sad, but that is unfortunately how the story goes… for now! Mwahahahahhahah. Sorry. I'm a bit jazzed. :) REVIEW FOR ME, LOVLIES! **


	6. Werewolves

**A/N – Come In With The Rain is completed, so go check it out, if you want to! And here is a new chapter for you! :)**

"So are you going to tell me what's going on," I said as Leah and I started walking towards the beach, "Or are you going to use that 'complicated' shit again?" I was obviously pissed off, and Leah could tell. The unexplainable guilt I was feeling about Seth was putting me in an even worse mood.

"Does it matter?" She said quickly, "We're hanging out now! And the ocean looks really nice…" She tried to change the subject, but I was not having it.

"If it doesn't matter, why won't you tell me?" I said, I wouldn't let the topic drop so easily, and Leah knew that.

"Look," she said, as she stopped walking and turned to look at me. "If I could tell you, I would. But I can't, literally." She looked at me apologetically.

"Sure you can," I said, giving her a cold look, "You always can. You just don't want to."

"That is not true," She said, giving me a cold look back. That's what fights were like with me and Leah. Battles of the stubborn bitches, neither one of us would cave.

"Oh, it is," I said, continuing to walk again, "And you know it. Does it having to do with you getting all muscular all of a sudden? Or Seth going through puberty at an irregular pace? And giving me weird looks?" Leah's eyes got even colder.

"Of course you only care about Seth," She said, and out of nowhere, she was yelling. I was surprised, I had merely mentioned him. "Why don't you go hang out with Seth? That's what you want to do, isn't it?" Leah was shaking now, almost uncontrollably, but that wouldn't stop me from bitching her out though.

"Fuck no!" I screamed, "But I have a feeling he would be a better friend than you!" I don't even know what happened. One second a pissed off Leah was standing in front of me, the next second a pissed off wolf was standing in front of me. _Shit!_ That was all that was going through my mind. I didn't even know where this wolf came from! Had it eaten Leah and was after me now? Oh, no! The last words I said to Leah were mean! Out of nowhere another huge wolf pounced on the first one. I took this as my opportunity and I ran. Now, I'm a pretty fast runner, but I knew even I couldn't out run a couple wolves, but when I turned around, I didn't see anything chasing me.

That didn't stop me from running as fast as I could. I ran about a half mile before I decided to stop, the wolves would have caught me by now if they really wanted to.

"Jillian?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Embry Call, one of my friends. "What's wrong?" I realized how panicked I must look right now, I was heaving in breaths and my eyes must look wide and terrified.

"There were wolves! Two of them, they were HUGE!" My voice was really high; it always raised an octave when I was scared. "I was talking to Leah and a wolf came out and ate her then another one came-"

"What did the wolves look like?" Embry asked. Who cared what they looked like? They had just eaten my best friend!

"Well, the first one was gray and the other one was black," I said, giving him a crazy look, "But, really? Does it matter? They ate Leah!" I could see Embry stifling a grin. "What's the matter with you? This isn't funny!"

"Did you actually see the wolf eat Leah?" Embry asked, still slightly grinning.

"Well, no," I said, and quickly followed with, "But what else could have happened? I mean unless Leah magically turned into a wolf or something!" Now Embry was full on laughing.

"What? WHAT?" I hollered at him. He was really getting me mad.

"Leah is fine, don't worry. She can protect herself from wolves." I had never seen Embry as a person who was insane; then again, I didn't know him all that well…

"Are you stupid?" I just looked at him. "I mean, seriously? Leah is tough, but against wild, vicious animals? Embry Call you are insane, I'm going to go get help," I began to turn around, but Embry called out my name again.

"Jillian, c'mon. Let's go to Sam's house and you can see for yourself that Leah is fine," Sam's house?

"Sam's house?" I always spoke my mind. "What the hell good will it do to go there?"

"Just trust me, okay Jillian?" I don't know why, but I did.

"Fine, whatever," I said, and I followed him down the road to Sam's house. We walked in silence for the most part. After about five minutes of walking, we arrived to Sam's cute, little cottage.

"Hey, look who I found flipping a shit!" Embry called as we walked inside. I had never been to Sam's house before, I was never welcomed. And I had to say, it was very awkward. The room was filled with people I barely talked to, Sam, Jacob Black, Quil Attera, Paul, and Jared. (I didn't know their last names.) And to make things even more awkward, they were all shirtless.

"You going to follow through on your promise, Call? Or should I just leave now," I was already backing toward the door.

"Yeah, hold your horses," He said, turning to Sam, "Where's Leah?"_ In a wolf's tummy…_

"She's changing into some of Emily's clothes," Sam said, and I could feel my eyes widen. "Hold on a second." He said to me. I sat there for a few incredibly awkward moments while nobody said anything. Then Leah stepped out of the nearby bathroom, wearing a pair of khakis and a polo she would never be caught dead in, until now.

"Oh, my God, Jillian," Leah looked frantic. "I am so sorry!" I was confused, to say the least. I thought Leah was dead. Now, here she was, having somehow survived the wolves, and apologizing.

"I should be the one who is sorry!" which was true. "I was being so mean to you, then the wolves came! I'm so happy you managed to escape them!" I heard all the boys laughing behind me; I turned around and shot them daggers.

"WHAT? I AM!" I yelled at them. My patience was short today, like it was every day. I looked at back at Leah who was giving Sam a pleading look. I looked over at Sam, who was still smiling, and he nodded. Leah's face lit up, and I was very confused. Leah opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, another person stormed into the house.

"Where IS that BITCH!?" I whipped my head around to see none other than Seth. Wonderful. The sad, little puppy look was gone from his face, now he just looked angry. I smirked.

"My, Seth," I said, putting my hand on my heart. "Such language! I didn't even know you knew what that word meant," I spoke to him like he was ten. I, of course, assumed the 'bitch' he was referring to was me, seeing that I had been a bitch to him, but he looked at me, gave me a slight smile, then shot Leah daggers. Why the hell did he smile at me? And what had Leah done wrong?

"What the HELL is your problem?" He shouted at Leah, I could hear the other boys laughing from the table. I was more confused than ever. "I mean, really? You could've-"

"I know, Seth, I know. I'm sorry, okay?" Leah said back to him, she didn't yell, she hardly even raised her voice. She seemed to admit that she was wrong, which is a very unLeahlike thing to do.

"No, it's not 'okay!'" He said, his voice still loud. I now noticed that Seth, too, was shirtless. And, although I hated to admit it, he was pretty damn hot.

"Seth, maybe you should go outside," Jacob said from the table, he looked amused. Seth took a deep breath.

"I'm calm," He said, his statement didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah, calm as a fucking tsunami…" I heard Quil mumble under his breath. That's when the almighty Sam decided to step in. God, I hated that guy.

"Seth, go for a walk and calm down," He spoke with authority and Seth turned around and walked toward the door. 'No Seth! Don't listen to him!' I wanted to call out, but Seth was already gone. "Now, Leah, tell Jillian what you wanted to tell her." Oh, go jump off a cliff, Sam.

"Okay, Jilly," She said, she spoke hesitantly, "What I'm going to tell you is a huge secret, and you can't tell anybody, okay? You understand?" I nodded, extremely curious.

"You know all those stories we tell around the fire? About people turning into wolves and cold ones?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well, they are true. And I'm a werewolf. That's why I've been acting so weird lately, and early today by the beach, I lost my temper and…" She trailed off. Jacob decided to finish her sentence.

"She phased into a wolf, she probably would have killed you if Sam wasn't there to save your ass." He said it like it was nothing.

I, of course, was in complete shock. I believed it, I mean, how else could Leah have survived the wolves if she wasn't one herself? It was just a lot to take in, a whole lot to take in. Leah looked ashamed, she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jilly," She said, sadly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper; I should be smarter than that." I could hardly believe that Leah was apologizing. I mean, it was only natural, wasn't it?

"Oh, Leah, it's alright!" I said, suddenly giddy. I was one of the lucky few who were in one the secret! "You didn't kill me, did you? It's all good!" Everyone looked at me, shocked.

"You aren't mad?" Embry asked.

"No, how could I be mad! Things aren't complicated anymore, I know the secret!" I was smiling way too big.

"She is taking this very well," Sam said. _No, shit, Sherlock. _

"No, shit, Sherlock," said somebody from the doorway. All the boys and Leah laughed. Seth was back, calmed down, apparently. I was in such a good mood, I could've hugged the kid for speaking the exact words on my mind, but of course, I didn't.

**A/N – I was pretty pleased with how this turned out! As you probably noticed, there is a lot of cussing in this one, and that is just the kind of person I see Jillian as, one that cusses a lot! Haha, I hope my 'way with words' doesn't offend anybody! Anyways, review, friends! And thanks to all of you who are reviewing and/or subscribing, favorite-ing. Haha. You guys rock! :) **


	7. Imprinting

**A/N – I love writing this. So much! :D Review for me, friends!**

"Seth," Sam said sternly, "Are you calm enough to be here right now?" That must mean Seth is a werewolf too. He, like Leah, could lose his temper and explode.

"Yeah, Sam," He said impatiently, "I'm fine!"

"You know what's at risk here if you aren't," Sam looked over at me, like I was some breakable, porcelain doll. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please, Sam," I said, slightly offended. "Give me some respect. I can handle myself."

"Against a wolf?" He asked, I was going to answer, but instead I just shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not like you, Sam," Seth said, staring at Sam with cold eyes. "I can control myself." The room was quiet for a minute, the tension was thick.

"Oooo," Jared said, in attempt to break the ice. It worked. Jacob and Quil started laughing, soon followed by Paul and Embry. I felt like I was missing something.

"What am I missing here?" I asked to anyone who would answer me.

"A lot," Embry said, "But you'll know everything soon enough." This bugged me, I was the type of person who loved knowing secrets, and hated not knowing them.

"Fine," I huffed. Seth looked over at me and smiled. What was up with him?

"Hey, Jillian!" He said, cheerfully, as if our last meeting had never happened. I gave him a confused look, but decided to just go with it.

"Hi?" I said it more as a question than a statement. He quickly tried to start up conversation.

"So, you know about our secret now, right? Pretty cool, isn't it?" He was too enthusiastic for my liking. I looked at Leah curiously; she shrugged, so I looked back at Seth.

"Yeah," I said. I was sticking to my one-word replies. "Does becoming a werewolf make people extremely friendly all of a sudden?" I asked the question to the whole room, not Seth in particular, it was Quil who answered.

"No," he said this part loudly, but added in under his breath, "But imprinting does." I don't think I was supposed hear that, but I did.

"What's imprinting?" I asked, and Quil looked surprised.

"You heard that? It's nothing," I looked at him for a moment, it wasn't nothing, and I knew that.

"It's not 'nothing'," I said, being difficult, like usual.

"Well, it's compli-" I cut him off before he could finish the dreaded word.

"If you finish that word, I will slit your throat," Quil looked scared. Jacob looked amused and even started laughing.

"Yeah, Quil," Leah said from beside me, "She doesn't like that word."

"What? Complicated?" He said, I swear this kid had a death wish.

"Yes," I said, "_Complicated. _Why is everything so fucking complicated?"

"Well, you see-"

"It was rhetorical, Seth! God!" I was getting a little too annoyed, so I made an excuse to leave. "My mom wanted me to be home," I said, making my way toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jillian!" Said that oh-so chipper voice. I cringed. Seriously, why was Seth acting this way? The door closed behind me, but I had the sudden urge to snoop. So I bent down, and pressed my ear to the door, to see what I could hear.

"Damn, Quil!" I heard Jacob say, "You almost blew the imprinting!" They were speaking pretty loudly, so it wasn't hard to eavesdrop.

"That chick has supersonic hearing or something!" Quil was defending himself.

"Hey!" Seth. "She's not a 'chick!'" Oh, God.

"Man, you know what I mean! Calm down!" Quil, again, was defending himself. "Why don't you yell at Leah and not me?"

"Oh yeah, what is the matter with you, Leah?" Was he mad at Leah for becoming a wolf around me?

"I said I'm sorry, Seth," Leah said, apologetically. "Everything is okay, she isn't hurt! And now I know I can't be alone with her until I can control myself better." Yes, they were talking about me. "And neither can you!" Seth? Alone? With me? Ha!

"I can control myself just fine," Seth said proudly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Sam voice sounded… vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Seth said, "I don't know why I said that earlier." Seth did sound truly, sorry.

"It's alright Seth, I understand," Sam said, "But, I don't want you making the same mistakes I did, you really shouldn't be alone with her for another few weeks, at least." I was so confused. I thought I was supposed to be done being confused.

"I have to go," I heard Leah said her voice was weak. Then, I heard her footsteps coming towards the door. That I was crouched in front of. _Shit!_ I sprang up and started running towards the street. Luckily, the over amount of trees in La Push hid me from Leah, so she didn't notice me. However, I noticed Leah. She looked… sad. Miserable, depressed, vulnerable. Leah never looked this sad, except around Sam and Emily. I needed to go comfort her, but then she'd ask what I was still doing here. Then I would have to admit that I was spying. But she looked like she needed a hug so bad, so I came up with a plan, took a few steps backwards, and walked forwards, coming into Leah's view.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you—what's wrong?" Haha, I'm a genius. Leah's face crumpled up and she started to cry. I had only seen Leah cry once before, at her dad's funeral.

"Everything!" Leah sobbed. "You know that when we're wolves, I can hear his thoughts? I hear how much he loves her. Every day!" I put my arm around her and comforted her.

"Shhh, Leah, it's alright," I said, calmly. "Calm down." Leah never listens to me, but for some reason she did this time. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"What did you have to tell me?" She said, Leah got over things quickly, or at least she seemed to.

"Oh, um," I said, my mind was going into panic mode, "I forgot." Really, Jillian? You couldn't do better than that? Leah bought it, which was all that mattered.

"Alright," She said, standing up. "You need to go back home, right?" She said, walking towards the street.

"Yeah," I said, following her. "I do."

-

"I can't believe your making me do this," It was a few hours later. Leah had shown up at my house and told me I was going to a bonfire at First Beach with her, with all of her werewolf friends.

"Suck it up, Jilly," She said as I pulled on a sweatshirt. "If I have to go, so do you. Are you ready?" I grabbed my phone and put it in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"Yeah, fine," We left my house and started to walk towards the beach, it wasn't a very long walk. It was only a few minutes when we saw a large group of people huddled around a big fire.

"Ugh, Leah," I whined some more. "Why couldn't we have stayed at my house and watched movies?"

"Because my mom told me I had to come, now shut up and deal with it!" I sighed and followed her to the big group of people a barely knew.

"Hey, everybody, this is Jillian," Leah said to the group of people, I gave them my best fake smile. I saw Seth flash a big, proud smile as everybody said 'hi' to me. Oh, God. Leah got a bag of cheetos and handed me a bag of baked Lays. I thanked her.

"Who wants to hear some legends?" Billy Black was seated a few people away from me.

"I do!" I few people shouted out. God, it was like kindergarten.

"Okay," And he began to tell a story about how this werewolf found his true love at first sight. Blah, blah, blah. I had heard this one before. It was all mushy and I was not the kind of girl whose heart melted during a love story. I instead focused on my bag of potato chips. When the story came to an end, my chips were almost gone, except for a few crumbs on the bottom. So, I lifted the bag to my mouth and poured the remaining crumbs in. I'm not very lady-like, am I? When I brought the bag down, everybody in the circle was staring at me.

"What?" I said, my mouth was full of potato chips.

"Did you hear what he said, Jilly?" Leah asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah! He was telling that story about the love stuff," I said. Haha, they didn't think I was paying attention. (Well, I wasn't…)

"No," She said, "At the end?" I just looked at her curiously. She sighed. "What that 'love stuff' is called?" I just looked curiously again. It didn't help that everybody around the circle was quiet, intently focused on us.

"Imprinting, for God's sake!" An impatient Quil said from acrossed the circle. "Imprinting!" He repeated. I was confused for a moment, and then everything came rushing back to me. In the house, Quil said Imprinting made Seth super friendly. Imprinting was what that gushy story was all about. Seth had Imprinted. On me. It all made sense now, the sudden, friendly behavior, the weird, happy looks.

"WHAT?"

**A/N - Hehe. Well, review for me, friends! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Rejection

**A/N – Hope you like the new chapter! :D**

_***Seth POV***_

"WHAT?" She shouted out, her beautiful, smooth voice almost sounding harsh. A tinge of pain shot through my body. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"I don't think we could make it any clearer for you!" Quil was literally the dumbest person ever.

"I know what you mean, dumbass!" She hollered at him, clearly upset. She wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't even look in my direction. I wanted to be around her, I really did. But if she hated me that much, I wanted to make her happy. So, without a word, I stood up and left.

I hated this feeling of being unwanted. I wanted her more than anything, and all she wanted was for me to leave her alone. I thought it'd been going so well too. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I don't want their pity, I just want her.

"Seth, wait up," I heard my sister saying from behind.

"What? Do you just want to rub it in my face?" I said, turning around to look at her. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Look, bro," she said, patting my arm, "Jilly's just like that. You might all of a sudden have this mega-crush on her, but her emotions don't work that way. Give her time; she'll warm up to you. She is just suffering from information overload." Did Leah actually… approve? Was she done being mad at me for 'taking her best friend away'?

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked. I really didn't want her to be upset with me.

"Well," She said, carefully choosing out her answer, "I can't say I'm _pleased_. But, I guess I can learn to live with it. I mean, she'll be my sister in law eventually, which will be really cool." Leah shrugged. Her words confused me.

"I thought she hated me," I said sadly. Leah shook her head again.

"She likes you deep down, I'm sure of it. Like I said, give her some time." Leah smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I'll talk to her for you, and I promise, I'll make you look good." She laughed. I was relieved. So, they (both Jillian and Leah) really didn't completely hate me.

_***Jillian POV***_

After Seth left, that feeling of heartbreaking guilt came back. I was not the type of person who would run after him, saying sorry. So, I also stood up and started to walk home. Nobody was speaking, it was quite awkward. I walked all the way to my house without looking back once although I could feel the eyes on the back of my head. Once I was home and in my bed, I thought about what I had discovered that night.

Seth. _Seth._ I had never, ever seen him in a romantic way like the girl in the legends saw the werewolf. I couldn't imagine myself professing my love to him, I just couldn't. Sure, he was good looking. And he was nice, I guess, but he was so… _Seth._ Ever since I met him, Seth was just the person I could tease. He would always get so mad when I made fun of him, so it was fun. Leah and I would always joke about him to his face, and even behind his back sometimes. The person I had always considered 'annoying' and 'immature' was now bonded to me by some sort of wolfy claim.

But he was also Seth. The person that was always there. I knew that even though we were not exactly what you would call 'friends', he would be there for me if he was greatly needed. My mind wondered to the week of Harry Clearwater's death.

It had only been a couple of months ago. Leah locked herself in her room for days. I would walk over to the Clearwater's everyday to see if Leah would talk. When I arrived at their house, and it was clear that she wouldn't leave her room, I'd talk to Seth for a couple minutes. I'd ask him how he was doing, he'd answer. I'd ask him if there was anything I could do, he'd say 'no, but thanks for asking.' I'd make sure he knew I was there, if he wanted to talk. I'd pat him on the back and tell him he was a good kid, and then I would leave.

I fell asleep with a lot on my mind, and I had dreams of werewolves, true love, and, of course, Seth.

-

I was rudely awoken at an ungodly hour (9am) by my covers being yanked off of me.

"Rise and Shine, Jilly Bean!" I groaned.

"God, Leah," I said, putting my pillow over my head. "Go away!" She pulled the pillow away from my hands.

"No, way, babe," She said. She was way too awake for such an early hour. "You and I are going on an early morning walk. Now, get dressed, you've got ten minutes!" And she pranced out of my room. I rolled over and looked out my window. It was a nice day, only slightly overcast. I rolled out of bed, literally, the short fall from my bed to the floor woke me up a considerable amount. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipped on my walking shoes, and walked into my kitchen, where Leah was waiting, eating an apple.

"You ready?" She said her mouth full of apple. I nodded reluctantly and followed her out of my house and down the road.

"So," she said, looking slightly annoyed, "Are you going to admit to me how much you _love_ my brother, or am I going to have to annoy it out of you?"

"Neither," I said, "Because I do not love Seth." I said matter- of- factly. Leah snorted.

"You can't pull that with me," She said, giving me a knowing look, "I know you better than you know yourself." I sighed, this was true, but that didn't mean I loved Seth.

"I don't love him," I repeated, shaking my head. Leah sighed.

"Listen, Jilly," she said, looking into my eyes. "I know, he's an annoying little shit sometimes, but he's not all bad." I shook my head, but she continued. "And this imprinting stuff is serious. Like, really serious." She paused for a moment.

"Sam imprinted on Emily," She said, sadly. She looked down to the floor. "Sam actually talked to me, one on one about it. He told me he was sorry. It didn't help, of course, but at least I know why..." She trailed off, and quickly went back to our original subject. "If you keep on rejecting Seth, he could go into some serious depression. And the thing is you're not even rejecting him because you don't like him! You just refuse to even give him a chance," Leah was suddenly a little mad. "I mean, he's the best! You're lucky he imprinted on you!" I stopped her.

"But, why did he imprint on _me_?" I asked her. She answered quickly.

"It's not like he has a choice, fate decides," She said, shrugging, "And fate obviously wants you two together. So please, for me, just give him a chance? You don't have to fall in love with him or anything. Just be friends, okay? Is that too much to ask?" I looked down at my feet an answered her.

"No, I guess it isn't." She laughed.

"There's my Jilly Bean!"

**A/N – So Leah went all protective big sister in this chapter, cause you know she loves her little brother! :) Review please! It means the world to me! :D**


	9. Dinner With The Clearwaters

**A/N – New Chapter! Hope you love it! :) Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and favoriters and alerters! :) **

Leah was having me over to dinner at her house, and she told me that I would have to apologize to Seth for being mean. Oh, God.

"Jilly, it has to be sincere!" She had said, "I know that he'd take anything, but I'm harder to please! Be nice!" I had nodded reluctantly.

So, ever since then, I had been coming up with a 'sincere' apology. I was surprised I even listened to Leah and agreed to come to dinner, but I did. So, here I was, in my bathroom. I did my makeup like I did everyday and found a nice pair of un-ripped dark washed jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. At about quarter to six I slipped on a pair of black converse and made my way, slowly, to Leah's house.

When I arrived, I knocked on the front door and held my breath. _Please be Leah, Please be Leah_ I silently prayed as I waited for the door to be answered. I breathed a sigh of relief when Leah answered the door. Thank God it hadn't been Seth; I wasn't ready to deliver my apology speech just yet.

"Oh, well don't you look mighty pretty," Leah said smugly.

"What?" I said defensively, "I look like this every day."

"Um, excuse me, miss," Leah said, lifting a clump of my hair, "You NEVER straighten your hair. Admit it; you wanted to look good for Seth." She said loudly. I fixed the clump of hair Leah had lifted and yelled/whispered at her.

"Shh! God, he will hear!" I hissed, and then quickly said, "And I'm not trying to look good for him. I just had a few extra minutes…"

"Yeah, whatever," Leah rolled her eyes, "And Seth isn't here, he's finishing up running patrol. He'll be here in ten." I heard the door open and slam shut, then a voice called out:

"I'm home!" My stomach knotted up. Oh, great. I guess it was now or never… and never wasn't an option.

"Or sooner than that," Leah laughed, and she led the way into the living room. I rolled my eyes and, ever so slowly, followed her.

And there, sitting in all his shirtless glory, was Seth. You didn't have to be in love with him to admit that he had quite a body on him, a perfectly toned eight pack. There was an awkward silence as Seth realized that I was there. I didn't know exactly what to expect from him. Would he be all happy again and greet me like nothing had happened? Or would he be angry and yell at me to get out of his house? Or maybe he would burst into tears on the spot? He did none of these things. He saw me standing there, sighed and stood up, looking at the ground.

"I'll go upstairs," he said, sadly. Guilt was attacking me.

"Not so fast, Clearwater," I said, trying not to sound so harsh. He looked up at me, and looked me in the eyes. You also didn't have to be in love with him to admit he had beautiful, big, brown eyes. I sighed and began my perfectly though out speech.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so… mean. I was caught by surprise and I didn't really know how to react. I'll try to be nicer, and I guess we can be friends. Blah, blah, blah, Forgive me?" I rattled off the short speech I had been saying over and over again in my head for the past hour. He smiled at me. Again, you also didn't have to be in love with him to admit he had perfect teeth and a heartbreaking smile.

"Yeah," He said, his mood had obviously done a complete one-eighty. Leah, however, rolled her eyes.

"Six," she declared. I looked curiously at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Six. Out of ten. I mean, sure you said the words, but it was a bit robotic."

"I can live with a six," I said, shrugging.

"Jilly, that's like a D-."

"Better than how I did in most of my classes last year." This was true; I just barely passed my sophomore year. Seth, of course, had been on the honor roll.

"Well," Seth said, stepping in, "I think it was a ten."

"And your opinion is the only one that matters," I said, shooting Leah a joking, dirty look.

"Well," Leah said, giving me a smug look, "You're just going to have to apologize every day until _I_ say it's a ten." I rolled my eyes; she wouldn't follow through on that. There was a moment of silence.

"Seth?" I said after about ten seconds.

"Yeah?" He said, eagerly. I laughed.

"Are you planning on wearing a shirt?" He looked down at his naked upper half and looked back up at me, flashing that perfect smile and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," He stood up and started walking up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" After he left Leah gave me 'the look.'

"What?" I said, but she just shook her head as Seth bounded back down the stairs, wearing a white t-shirt.

"Better?" He asked. I grinned.

"Much."

"Kids!" I heard Mrs. Clearwater call out from the next room. "Dinner's ready!" I smelled the aroma of fettuccine alfredo pasta, garlic bread, and steamed vegetables and realized how hungry I was. Mrs. Clearwater was a great cook. We all piled into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater!" I said, enthusiastically. I loved her; she was like my second mother.

"Hey there, Jillian!" She said as she set a plate on the table. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Do you need any help?" I watched as she juggled three glasses of water in her two hands.

"Yes, dear," She said thankfully as I grabbed the slipping glass from her hands. "Thank you! If only you could train Leah and Seth to be that helpful!" She laughed and so did I.

"That's a lost cause, Mrs. Clearwater!" I smiled.

"How many times do I have to ask? Call me Sue!" I just laughed. She had asked me a lot of times, but I somehow always ended up calling her 'Mrs. Clearwater.'

We all sat down and ate. The food was absolutely delicious. I had dinner with the Clearwater's before, but this time it was different. Mrs. Cle- Sue was always nice to me when we had dinner, but this time she was extremely nice. I don't know if it was just because Seth had imprinted on me, but still it felt good. We were having a nice time, having good conversation, and that's when Sue dropped the bomb. We were talking about the presidential election when she said:

"I'm so glad Seth imprinted on you, Jillian! You will make such a good addition to the family." I, of course, had chosen that moment to scarf down a giant piece of broccoli. I about choked to death. Coughing, I took a drink of water. Seth gave Sue a 'are you crazy?' look. I just shook my head and waved my hand. I didn't want to ruin a nice conversation with an overreaction.

"Yeah, mom," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "They are still in that awkward 'just friends' stage." Leah and Sue laughed while Seth and I sat in embarrassment. I felt my cheeks getting hot. What the fuck? I seriously never, _ever, _blushed. Ever.

"Leah, shut up," Seth said while I just sat there, _blushing _like an idiot.

"I heard it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow," I said, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Oh!" Leah said, flashing an evil grin, "You and Seth can go on a date!" I glared at her. I was actually _really_ pissed off right now. Hadn't Leah been the one to say 'just be friends!'? And, now, she was trying to play matchmaker? Fucker. I looked at the time, it was 6:45, my mom told me I could be out until 10, but I just really wanted to go home.

"Oh, you know what? I have to go, my mom wanted me home at 7," I pretended to be upset, thanked Sue for dinner, and left without saying goodbye to Leah or Seth.

I walked home, seething. Why did Leah have to be _such _a bitch sometimes? I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and checked the caller ID. Oh, if it isn't Queen Bitch herself? I pressed ignore. I really didn't want to talk to her. About two minutes later I got a text message.

_Jillian, wtf? 7 my ass! _I shook my head and punched out a reply. _Seriously, Leah? You are such a bitch sometimes. _I sent the message and contemplated texting Seth, telling him I wasn't mad at _him._ And, almost as if he could read my mind, I got a text from him.

_I'm sorry. _That's all it said. I sighed and texted back, _There's no need for you to be sorry. I'm pissed at Leah. _I waited a moment and got a reply from Seth, I guess Leah was pissed at me now. _Leah's just naturally bitchy, sometimes she doesn't even try. Don't be too mad at her. _This slightly pissed me off, and I texted back:_ I can be mad at whomever I wish, Seth. Goodnight. _I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I was almost home when I crossed paths with another person.

"Hey, Jillian," It was Jacob Black. He gave me a very stern look. He was obviously pissed about what happened at the bonfire yesterday. "I had been wanting to talk to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Shoot, pretty boy," I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look, Seth is one of my best friends, and he is a great person. I don't know why you're always such a bitch to him, because he definantly doesn't deserve it. I feel bad for him, actually, because he imprinted on such a bitch like you." I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" That was always a signature bitch response.

"You heard me." And he just walked off. I didn't even get the chance to slap him! I stormed back into my house, my mom wasn't home yet. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. This night had gone from one I was dreading, to one I was actually enjoying, to a complete disaster all in the matter of one hour. And what made Jacob think he had the right to come and bitch me out? Asshole. I looked at my phone. Leah and Seth both had texted back.

_You aren't mad at me, are you? _– Seth.

_Whoa, whoa. How was I bitchy? _– Leah

I rolled my eyes and set my phone down, I will deal with this later.

**A/N - Well, I hope you liked it! I only got two reviews on the last chapter, so I hope you guys aren't losing interest! So, please, please leave me a review and tell me how you feel! Thanks, friends! :)**


	10. Matchmaker Paul

**A/N – Thank you to my amazing reviewers and alerters and favoriters and such! You guys make my world go round! :D**

I couldn't fall asleep until late that night. A whole rush of emotions was bombarding me. I was pissed at Jacob and Leah, guilty about Seth, annoyed that I was guilty about Seth, and a little bit… sad. Almost. When I finally did fall asleep, it was unpleasant. The dreams were haunting me. I woke up at about noon the next morning/afternoon and took my time in the shower, I still didn't want to deal with Leah and Seth.

When I had fully blow dried my hair, I grabbed my phone. I decided to text Seth first, he would be the easiest.

_I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. _I sent my carefully thought out reply. Now, onto Leah.

_Weren't you the one who told us to be just friends? Then you bring up dating?? You made it SO awkward. _I practically punched my phone with my fingers while typing that. Now, if I had Jacob's phone number I'd be sending him a full out bitch text message, but unfortunately, I did not have his number.

I really, really needed some fresh air to clear my head. I slipped on some flip-flops, put my phone in my back pocket, and started walking toward First Beach. After about two minutes of walking, I felt my phone buzz. So, who was going to be the first one to reply? I looked at my phone. Seth.

_You're mad that I imprinted on you?_ Now, how the hell was I supposed to respond to that? The true, honest answer was yes. It _complicated_ things. I couldn't flat out tell him that, though. So, I sugar coated it.

_It's just a lot for me to take in right now. Can you please just give me some time?_ As I finished texting that, my phone buzzed with Leah's reply.

_Okay then, be pissed at me. Don't take it out on Seth. _I decided not to respond to that. The reply from Seth had arrived.

_Take as much time as you need. _Ugh, did he have to be so _sweet?_ It was almost sickening. I put my phone back into my pocket and continued to walk down the beach, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, bitch!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I whipped my head around, hoping it was Jacob so I could beat the living shit out of him. Nope, it was Paul. Were all the werewolves going to bitch me out now just because I wasn't head over heels in love with Seth?

"I'm not in the mood," I hollered out at him. I had had one class with Paul last year, a study hall. One time, he got so mad at the teacher; he threw a desk acrossed the room and was suspended for three days.

"I'm not here to bitch at you," he said as he got closer, "From what I've heard, Jake's already done that." He laughed. Haha, yeah. _SO_ funny.

"Then what do you want?" I snapped.

"Just to talk, you're cool," he said, walking by me, "And once you and Seth start dating and stuff, you'll hang out with us all the time." I let out a frustrated sigh and he looked at me. "What?"

"Why does everybody keep saying we'll end up dating? What if it doesn't work that way for us?" Paul giggled again. Idiot.

"It always works that way," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, Emily hated Sam at first, and Rachel hated me, she still kind of does, but she loves me too. It's only a matter of time before you give into Seth's charm. And I will be waiting to say 'I told you so.'" I just shook my head.

"But, he's just _Seth,"_ I said, "My best friend's little brother!" Paul gave me a look.

"He's not so little anymore, but judging by the way you totally checked him out at Emily's the other day, you already know that." I blushed. _Again._ God, what was happening to me? "You could always just test it out though." I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just make out with him for the heck of it," He said, shrugging. I cringed. "That's how Rach and I got together. Jared gave her the same advice I'm giving you, and well, she tried it. And she liked it." He was too cocky to function, I swear to God.

"No way," I said, shaking my head.

"C'mon. What do you got to lose?" He said, poking my arm. Ouch, that will probably bruise. "If you don't like it, you never have to do it again, and we won't pester you about it."

"Want to make it interesting?" I asked, cocking my head. He raised his eyebrows. "You give me twenty bucks if I don't like it; I give you twenty if I do." He smiled.

"You're on." He said, shaking my hand. "Easiest twenty bucks I'll ever get." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so sure." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't think you understand imprinting," He said, exasperated, "I mean, I guess you have a choice, but technically, you don't, because you **will** choose him. You won't be able to help yourself. He's perfect for you."

"Whatever," I said, hearing what he was saying, but not really listening. "Just be ready to give me my twenty bucks."

"There's another bonfire tonight, no adults this time," he said, "Come, and do it there." My eyes widened.

"What? So soon?" Paul smirked.

"What are you afraid you actually might like it?" I shook my head.

"Nope, tonight it is." I tried not to show it, but my stomach was filled with butterflies.

-

And here I was. Straightening my hair for the second time in two days. Leah was right, I usually never straightened my hair. I don't even know why I am now. I found a cute jean skirt to wear, a black tank top, and flip-flops. I, of course, didn't eat anything before I left. My stomach was in knots. I've kissed guys before, I shouldn't be this nervous! It was just another kiss.

I sighed as I left my house. I didn't tell Leah or Seth that I was coming. Paul was the only person that knew. I counted the number of steps it took to get to First Beach. One thousand one hundred and fifty two. When I finally got there, I saw the gang all huddled around the fire. I slowly walked up to the fire, and slid in between Leah and Seth. Both of their heads snapped to look at me.

"Jillian?"

"What are you doing here?"

I looked acrossed the fire at Paul, hand in hand with Rachel, who just grinned at me.

"Paul told me I should come." I said simply, still not looking at either Seth or Leah. I saw Jared flash me a knowing grin. Great, so Paul told him? Who else did Paul tell? Paul looked around to make sure that nobody was watching him, and mouthed 'do it!' I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wha-?" was all Seth had time to say before my lips were on his. His lips were warm. It wasn't long until it turned from simple kissing to making out. I was standing on my tippy toes and could barely reach his lips, so he lifted me up off the ground and I put my arms around his neck. It felt like my lips were tingling. My awareness of everything around me went away; it was just me and Seth. I had no idea how long our kiss had lasted when I finally pulled away. I was blushing furiously. God, I owed Paul twenty bucks.

**A/N - Oh, Paul. Way to play matchmaker better than anyone! Haha, tell me what you think with a review! PS - this story will actually be pretty long because i'm planning to go until the end of BD! So, ANYWAYS, leave me a review! Seriously, it makes my day sooo much better! And the more reviews I get, the faster I update! :D**


	11. Catfight

**A/N – Well, you guys really seemed to like the last chapter! Haha, thanks for all the reviews! :D Seriously, I got so many! I didn't even know all of you were reading this! Haha!**

_***Seth POV***_

Leah dragged me out of the house to come to this stupid bonfire. She said I should get some fresh air. I didn't need air, all I needed was Jillian. I was so pissed at Leah for ruining our nice conversation with talk of dating. I, of course, was ready to date her, but she wanted to take it slow. And she texted me and told me to give her space. Today wasn't my day at all.

The hole in my chest was aching so badly. I just wanted to see her shining, beautiful face. I was sitting by the fire, wallowing in self pity, when the pain suddenly went away; I snapped my head to the right to see my beautiful angel. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jillian?" I asked, afraid I was just imagining things. I heard Leah ask what she was doing here. She shrugged.

"Paul told me I should come." She said, I glanced over at Paul, who was smirking along with Jared. What did they know that I didn't? I looked back at Jillian to see her sigh and mumble something I couldn't quite hear.

"Wha-?" I began to ask, but I wasn't able to finish my question.

Jillian was kissing me. This was the greatest feeling in the world. All my cares faded away, life was perfect. Our kiss grew more intense, and short, little Jillian could barely reach me. I put my hands around her waist and hoisted her up in the air, still kissing her. She was as light as a feather. He arms wrapped around my neck, and just when I thought I was about to explode with happiness, she pulled back. Her cheeks had a nice, rosy tint. Life could not get any better than this.

_***Jillian POV***_

Paul and Jared were laughing hysterically and high fiving. Morons. Everybody else was completely silent.

"Give me my twenty bucks, Jillian!" Paul said through his laughter. I tried to act all cool about it when I was really giddy inside.

"What makes you so sure you won the bet?" I asked, trying to add attitude to my voice, but it wasn't working well for me.

"Let's see. You're cheeks are _bright_ red and," he said, putting out his hand for me to put the money in, "I've never seen you smile that big before. Hand over the cash." I sighed and reached into my back pocket and pulled out a twenty and reluctantly handed it over.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quil, of course, had to be the first one to speak. I shook my head as Paul stared to tell the story.

"Well, I saw her walking on the beach, and told her what Jared told Rach. Remember? 'Just kiss him and we'll leave you alone?'" Paul was so proud of himself, you could tell. "Only this one right here," he pointed at me. "She's a feisty little one! She insisted we make a bet out of it, and surprise! I won." He rolled his eyes, "And I told you I'd win!"

"Yeah, bite me." Paul laughed.

"I don't think Seth would like that!" I shot Paul a dirty look. There still wasn't anybody talking around the circle. Was this really that shocking to them? Hadn't they been ones who were swearing me and Seth would get together? Seth's warm arm was around my waist.

"Well," Embry said, "That was rather unexpected, to say the least." He started laughing too, soon followed by Quil. I glanced over at Leah who was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"But... you said," Leah looked confused now. "I'm so confused!" She sighed. "Whatever! You guys are together at least… no more drama!" And she smiled, she looked like she was actually happy for us. I looked around the circle and saw everybody smiling. Almost everybody, that is. Jacob had a look of mixed expressions. The most dominate was anger, but there was a touch of disbelieving and shock mixed in. The last face I looked at was Seth's, and he was gazing back at me, like I was the most precious thing in his life. I sighed.

"Alrighty, Seth," I said, with no attitude whatsoever. A first for me. "If you want this to work,--"

"Pft, it will work," I heard Jared say, I just continued like I hadn't been interrupted.

"You can't look at me like that. I mean, it's nice and all, but I'm not a lovey-dovey kind of person, just be real, okay?" I gave him a little smile, how could I not? He was so cute. Whoa, wait. Did I just think _that_? Oh, God, what has this kiss done to me?!

"I'll try," He said, still smiling. He turned his head to look toward the fire, stole a sideways glance at me and smiled wider. Oh, this was just too corny. I decided to let it slide for just one night. We'd talk about it when we were alone. Well, that is if we talked at all when we were alone… I really liked kissing him.

I heard a sigh come from Jacob's direction. I let out a sigh myself, what was this son of a bitch going to say?

"The _only_ reason I approve of this is because Seth would kill me if I didn't," He said rudely, I tried to make it look like I didn't care, but it did sting a little bit. "I still don't like you. And Seth doesn't truly like you either, it's just the imprint." He said to me. Ouch.

"You know what, Jacob?" I stopped because I noticed Seth was no longer looking at me, but sending daggers. He was literally shaking. I laughed and said calmly. "Whoa, Seth. Chill the fuck out, I got this!" I looked back at Jacob with icy eyes. "Jacob, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be so bitter. You wish you had an imprint so you could mend your poor, broken heart." It was common knowledge that Jacob was in love with this Bella girl from Forks, it was also common knowledge that she was in love with Edward Cullen. Now, I know this is harsh, but he had it coming to him. I wasn't the kind to bullshit around; I hit right where it heard, both physically and mentally. And seeing as I couldn't walk over there and knee him in the balls, I had to abuse him verbally.

"You know what, bitch-" Jacob said angrily. Sam interjected.

"Seth and Jillian, why don't you go for a walk?" He said, Jacob was obviously going to explode. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me down the beach.

**A/N – Hope you likey! It's kind of a filler, but the next one you'll have some Jillian/Seth gushy stuff! Hehe, leave some more awesome reviews! Seriously, I got six for the last chapter! And it made my day! Imagine how happy I would be with seven… only one way to find out… ;) **


	12. A Walk on the Beach

**A/N – You guys. Eight reviews. EIGHT! IN ONE CHAPTER! Seriously, you guys are amazing. It today made my day! Now, I know you all were looking forward to this, so I'm getting it out really soon for you! Enjoy! **

We got far enough down the beach that we were out of earshot of the people still at the fire, and soon they were out of sight. Seth was still holding my hand, and, though I hate to admit it, it felt good. It was like a perfect fit. We walked in silence for a few moments. Truth be told, I was a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. I mean, a few days ago Seth and I hated each other, and now here we were, on the beach, holding hands, _alone._

"Is this a little awkward for you, too?" I asked, hopeful I wouldn't be the only one. He looked at me.

"Not really," He said, "But I can see why you think it is."

"Yeah," I said, smirking, "It was only yesterday that you were still 'Leah's little brother' and now you're Seth. It's weird."

"Yeah, it all just feels so natural to me now," He looked down and smiled at me. "If you don't feel the same way, it's fine. Don't feel like you're pressured to be with me." I shook my head and laughed.

"I gave into your charm, what else can I say?" He laughed with me. There was another silence, this one a little more comfortable. That's when I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind for our whole walk.

"Um, Seth," I started out, I felt a little ridiculous saying this aloud, I mean it was pathetic! "What Jacob said… that isn't true, is it? You don't only like me because you imprinted on me, right?" Seth suddenly looked pissed off and shook his head.

"I'm going to murder Jacob," He said angrily, "He has no right to speak to you like that. No, Jillian. I lo-like you because you are amazing, funny, smart, gorgeous, and, somewhere deep inside of you, I'm sure your nice, too." He laughed and looked down at me, I shoved him, but of course his buff body didn't budge.

"I can be nice if I want to!" I defended myself, and this was true. I just was never in the mood to be nice.

"Now I have something to ask you," he said, still smiling, "What exactly happened with Paul?" I giggled and sighed.

"Well, I was walking down the beach, and Paul comes out of nowhere and starts talking about you," I retold the story, "and how we would end up being a couple."

"Wait, so are we a couple?" He asked, looking eager.

"Yes," I said impatiently, "Now, shush. I'm telling a story." He looked so happy, and his contagious smile spread to my lips. "So, he long story short, we ended up making a bet that I lost terribly."

"What was the bet?" He asked.

"He bet that I would like kissing you, I told myself I wouldn't."

"And you lost?"

"I gave Paul twenty buck, so yes, I lost." He shot me a playful smile.

"Well, if you like kissing me that much…" He said, and the next moment his lips were on mine, for the second time. It still felt as wonderful as I remembered it. His warm arms lifted me up closer to him again, and my lips tingled in the same way. I was unaware to how much time had passed, but we finally ended this kiss. It felt too short, but for some reason, I was itching to talk to him more.

"Wait," I said, remembering something. "I thought Sam said you shouldn't be alone with me." I remembered hearing him say that at Emily's house.

"Well, he did but- Wait a second. When did you hear that?" I suddenly remembered that I heard that while eavesdropping.

"Uh," I said, looking at my hands. "I was kind of listening in on conversations, whatever! Just tell me!" He laughed at me and continued.

"Well, I think he was so worried about Jacob phasing by everybody, that he just forgot." I nodded, seemed logical. "You know how Emily has all those scars on her face?" I knew that very well, she had three, huge, gashes that mangled her otherwise beautiful face. "Sam did that to her, she was standing too close when he phased." I gasped, that was absolutely horrible.

"Don't worry," Seth said quickly, "I will never, ever do that. I promise."

"I don't doubt you," I said, but quickly moved on. "I thought Emily was attacked by a bear!"

"Cover story. Weird thing is that that event is what led to Sam and Emily getting together." I shook my head. Emily was stupid, who in their right mind would want to be with Sam? I decided to change the subject; this was a little too morbid for me.

"So, what's it like being a werewolf?" I asked just to make conversation. He scrunched up his nose.

"Annoying," he said, "I get mad all the time, and I have to run patrol for hours, because there's this crazy bitch vampire Victoria on the loose-"

"Vampire?" I squawked, having a small panic attack.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I've been outside your house every night making sure nothing happens to you." He looked at me and asked seriously, "Does that creep you out?" I laughed.

"A vampire creeps me out more," I said, "Don't worry, you're good."

"Yeah, but this Victoria is out to kill Bella Swan, you know, Jacob's Bella, so we are doing her a solid and keeping a lookout for her, the Cullens are really grateful." He said it like it was no big deal, but he was fighting a _vampire_ for God's sake.

"Why is a vampire after that girl?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story, and I have a different idea of how we could spend our time." He said, looking at me and smiling. I bit my bottom lip and said:

"Oh, really? What's that?" He laughed.

"I think you already know." And he swept me off my feet and kissed me again.

**A/N – Fluffy! As promised! Hehe, Don't worry, the old Jillian is still in there and you will be seeing more than enough of her in later chapters! Well, you guys are seriously MOST amazing! Keep reviewing! If I get ten, I think I'll pee myself. Well, tata, I'm off to watch GLEE! Who else loves Glee? Haha :D**


	13. Victoria Strikes

**A/N – Sorry about the wait :( School and Musical have got me WHIPPED. Thank you to all my reviewers and everybody! Hope you like this one! So, just a little explaining, I use events that happen in ****Eclipse****, however, the timing is different. ****Eclipse**** takes place during the school year, and this doesn't, I hope that's not confusing! haha**

Everyone got used to the idea of Seth and I dating very quickly, like it was no big deal. Leah especially did, which was surprising. A few days after Seth and I got together, he was on patrol duty, so I hung out with Leah.

"Why are you so cool with this?" I asked her as we sunbathed (More like cloud-bathed) down at First Beach, "I thought you hated me and Seth together." I remember the look on her face when Seth had first seen me and imprinted on me.

"Well, I did at first," She said, "I thought you would be like all the other imprinted couple and be all lovey- dovey 24/7." She shrugged. Sure, Seth and I were dating, but we weren't anything like all the other imprinted couples. First off, we barely ever kissed in front of everybody, unlike how Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, and Jared and Kim did. Second off, we didn't fawn all over each other and stare lovingly into each other's eyes. We really just acted like friends… who kissed sometimes. And I liked this better.

"Ew, no," I said, sitting up, "That's gross!" I had never been the kind of girl to be all 'lovey- dovey' over a boy. I mean, I had boyfriends, but eventually they would all dump me because they didn't like how distant I was during the relationship.

"Yeah, I was stupid," Leah laughed, also sitting up, "I forgot about different you are from Rachel, Kim, and Emily." Rachel, Kim, and Emily were definantly not like me. Don't get me wrong, they were nice enough girls, but they were so… not like me.

"What time is it?" I asked, and Leah checked her phone. "Twelve, Seth is off duty." She smirked at me. "I assume you want to go see him."

"Yep," I said nonchalantly, standing up and putting on my shorts and a tank top. "He said he'd be at Emily's." Leah rolled her eyes.

"As much as I want to go over to Emily and Sam's house, I have to get home." I have come to accept that Leah would very rarely go to Emily and Sam's house.

"Alright," I said, picking up my purse. "I'll see you later then. Love you!" I started walking towards Emily's house.

"You too, bitch!" And Leah walked in the other direction. It wasn't a very long walk to Emily's house, in a matter of minutes I was there. I didn't bother with knocking on the door, Emily gave us the 'okay' to walk in whenever, if the door was unlocked, so I did just that.

"Hello?" I heard Emily call from the kitchen, I didn't hear anyone else speaking, it was odd that Seth wasn't home. He never worked overtime.

"It's me." I called out, and then clarified, "Jillian." I walked into the kitchen to see Emily's scarred face smiling at me.

"Hi, Jillian!" She looked at the clock, "Hm, Seth should be back any minute." And she flashed me a big smile. She was extremely nice. Almost too nice. At that moment we heard somebody walk into the house. I assumed it was Seth, until Sam walked into the room.

"There's a situation." He said, briefly. "Nothing to be too worried about, but I thought we should have Seth there for backup. And I'm locking the door on the way out. Don't be worried, and I'll explain when we are finished." My stomach immediately tightened. Oh, great. What was going on? Sam left and I looked over at Emily, whose eyebrows were furrowed, she looked confused also.

"Oh, dear," She said quietly, "I wonder what that could be about." She shook her head and looked at me. "Do you want anything, Sweetie? Food? Drink?" I nodded my head.

"Do you have any soda?" I asked, it would help my stomach calm down.

"Yeah, Hun," She said, opening the fridge, and taking out a Coke. "Here you are." Emily always called me 'Hun', 'Sweetie", or "Dear." This annoyed me to no end. What was I? Two years old? I put up with it though; she was always nice to me, at least.

We sat for about a half hour. Emily had the TV on in the living room and we watched MTV in silence, just waiting for the boys to return. Just as an episode of Made was finishing up, there was a knock at the door. Emily hopped up and I heard Sam's voice.

"Everything's fine." I rolled my eyes. Merely the sound of his voice annoyed me.

"Jillian's here, right?" There he was. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Seth looking worried.

"I'm here," I said, walking up beside him and taking his hand. "Now, what happened?" I noticed that Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul were here also.

"We almost had her! That's what happened!" Quil said, obviously annoyed. I had been around enough to know the 'her' they were referring to was Victoria, a vampire. They were always looking for her and trying to kill her.

"Then the fucking Cullens had to get in the way," Paul said darkly, he looked incredibly pissed off.

"Paul got in a fight with the big one." Embry seemed like the only wolf in the room that wasn't worried or pissed. I knew who 'the big one' was too. Emmett Cullen, and he was big. "The fight broke out and everybody joined in. By the time everything was settled down, Victoria was long gone." He seemed disappointed.

I sighed. I knew that this Victoria thing would become a problem. I didn't understand why it was the wolves duty to protect this Bella girl. I knew Jacob had the hots for her, but really? _Seth_ had to put his safety in danger for her? He didn't even know her. I was totally going to bitch Jacob out, but he left. God, I swear he's permanently on his period.

**A/N - Geez. I'm sorry that was so suckish! I promise the next one will be better! I would love it if you reviewed, but I understand if you don't... i mean, that was kind of pathetic! :/**


	14. Bella

**A/N – Next Chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing and such! :D So, yes, you may remember this part from ****Eclipse****, seriously, the book is open right now and I'm following along, haha. :D**

It was a gorgeous, cloudless, cool summer night, the perfect night for a bonfire. In fact, we were having a bonfire down at First Beach at seven. Jacob had organized the fire and invited everybody. Jacob was in a much better mood than usual. One day, he snuck to go see his lover, and ever since then he's been giddy. Now, he was inviting her to the bonfire, even though her vampire boyfriend didn't want her to come, she said she would go.

I was running a little behind and began my walk at five after seven, arriving at the beach at quarter after seven. I could see everybody was already there, and I saw the new face next to Jacob. I had seen Bella before around the town, but never up close. She was average looking, very pale, muddy brown eyes, long, mousy, brown hair. I started to hear conversation around the fire.

"Are you gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob, and Jacob, being in his chipper mood, responded with a smart ass answer, which, of course, pissed Paul off.

Bella seemed very comfortable. She was smiling and laughing, which pissed me off. She spend her spare time hanging out with vampires. Maybe I should clear things up for her. Werewolves and vampires are _mortal enemies. _I just rolled my eyes and held my tongue, I knew Seth wouldn't like it if I was mean to her. I walked up next to Seth and gave his a fake smile, trying to cover how pissed I was. He rose and eyebrow and gave me a confused look. He knew me too well. I just waved my hand as if to say 'it's nothing.'

"Hey, vampire girl!" I heard Embry call out to her, he high-fived her and kissed her on the cheek. I saw Jacob's eyes narrowing. Ha ha. Seth and I walked towards Leah, and I sat down so I was in between them. I looked at Leah; her face was portraying no emotion. She hated going to these. I saw Bella's eyes graze past Leah and Seth, her eyes lingered on Seth for a moment, she smiled, and then sighed. What was her problem?

Jacob went around introducing everybody that Bella didn't already know. He hesitated before introducing me, like I was the terrible child of the family, the one that caused trouble and colored on the walls.

"That's Jillian," He was rather blunt, and didn't say who I was. He made sure to say that Kim was Jared's girlfriend, but I was just 'Jillian.' I heard Seth sigh from next to me.

"Jillian's my imprint," He said, I looked up at him and smiled. Leah made a gagging sound from next to me, I shot her a playful glare and mumbled 'bitch' under my breath. Bella nodded and watched Seth and I with fascination. I was tempted to call out 'take a picture, it will last longer', but, again, I didn't want to upset Seth.

Bella constantly switched her gaze from Jared and Kim to Seth and me, occasionally glancing at Jacob and Leah, as if she were analyzing us. She would watch carefully as Seth pulled the hair out of my eyes and behind me ear. She stared thoughtfully as Leah sighed when Sam put his arm around Emily. She glanced curiously as Jared kissed Kim on the forehead. It's like she was a freaking reporter. Was she going to go write a column about imprinted werewolves when she got home?

It wasn't long before Billy started to tell the legends. I didn't pay attention; I had heard them all before. Instead I played with Seth's fingers to keep myself occupied. Seth, however, was paying close attention, like he always did. It didn't matter how many times he'd heard them, the legends always intrigued Seth.

There was silence when the legends finished, there always was.

Bella watched again as Seth quickly stood up before I did, just to help me up. I couldn't take it anymore. Her annoying stares were killing me. I knew I'd regret it, I knew Jacob would be incredibly pissed, and I knew Seth would be disappointed in me, but I couldn't help it.

"What?" I snapped at her. Almost everybody had already cleared out, it was just Jacob, Bella, Leah, Seth, and I. I could feel all their eyes move to me.

"I- I," Bella stuttered.

"Cut the shit," I said, "Just don't stare at me anymore, got it?" She nodded like an idiot. She didn't realize it was rhetorical. Jacob looked like he was about to kill me, Leah look thoroughly amused, I didn't even want to look at Seth, I knew he'd be mad at me. He told me to be nice to Bella. I turned around and started to walk down the beach towards my house.

"Don't worry, she's a bitch," I heard Jacob say from behind me.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jacob," I expected something like that to come from Leah's mouth, but it was Seth who spoke the words. Then I heard him coming up behind me, oh great. He walked beside me and waited until we were out of earshot.

"Jillian, you know I love you-"

"Wait, what?" I asked, he'd never said he loves me before. And, although I hated to admit it, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I love you," He said, taking my hand and looking in my eyes. He wasn't smiling, he looked rather serious.

"Oh, well then. I love you, too," I never thought I'd hear those words escape my mouth.

"But, really? Did you have to be so mean to her?" I sighed, now he was mad at me. "It was really important to Jacob, and I know you don't like him. But you promised you'd be civil, for me. Remember?" I looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, I remember." I said, ashamed. "She was just staring at us the whole night. Did you not notice? It was annoying!" I was trying to defend myself, and make myself feel better.

"Yeah, I noticed, but I ignored it, for Jacob's sake," He sighed. "I just wish you could have ignored it for my sake." We were approaching my house.

"I'm sorry, Seth," it was hard for me to admit I was wrong and take blame, "Is that what you want to hear?" We were at my front door. Seth sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep," He was obviously still disappointed, "I'll see you later."

I closed the door behind me quietly, my mom was already asleep. I crept up to my room and sat down on my bed. Great, I had managed to get Seth – the happiest, most friendly guy on the planet – pissed at me. Everything I did was always wrong wasn't it? Somehow, someone was always pissed off at me by the end of the day. This time I had really screwed up, the one person who always wanted to see me in a good light, and who always tried to, was now seeing me in a bad one. Why am I such a bitch?

**A/N - First fight! Aw :( Well, I hope you enjoyed this one! I got it out nice and quick for you, too! PS - If you didn't catch on, I hate Bella. SO much! So, I passed my hatred of Bella on to Jillian! Hehe! Well, review for me, please! I love you all!**


	15. Apologizing

**A/N – I'm a terrible person. Sorry it was such a long wait! :( Ugh, there is just so much going on right now! And I didn't even respond to reviews! I'm SUCH a terrible person! Well, I hope you like this anyways! And if you review, i PROMISE i'll respond this time! XP**

I forced myself out of bed at noon the next day, I was not ready to face the day yet. Couldn't I just stay in bed all day? And I had to think of a good way to apologize to Seth, I could say I was sorry, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. I knew what I had to do to make it up to him, and I was dreading it.

I prepared myself for what I assumed would be a long day, I took a shower and ate breakfast. Then, I slipped on my walking shoes and began my quest for Bella Swan. I didn't want to apologize, she deserved me telling her off, but I knew apologizing to her and Jacob was the only way Seth would fully forgive me, so I had no choice.

I walked down to First Beach, and saw no familiar faces, just tourists trying to enjoy the overcast day. I began to walk toward the Black household, knowing that if Bella wasn't there, I could at least make my apology to Jacob. I was walking to Jacob's house, looking down at my feet when I heard him.

"Jillian?" I, of course, recognized Seth's voice, so I looked up and gave him a weak smile. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" I sighed and began my rant.

"I've been looking for that Bella girl, cause I need to apologize to her, cause I know you'll be mad at me forever if I don't and I'm also looking for Jacob, cause I know you'll want to me say sorry to him too, even though I don't want to, I know you want me to so I'm gonna do it." That had to be the longest sentence in the world.

"They're both at Jacob's house," He was smiling proudly at me. "I'm glad you're apologizing, but you know I couldn't stay mad at you for long. I would have forgiven you even if you didn't apologize to them." I grinned mischievously.

"So, I don't have to apologize?"

"Oh, yes you do." I rolled my eyes. Why was Seth such a goodie goodie?

"Fine." I sighed and we began to walk towards Jacob's house.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Seth said after a couple seconds of walking, my hair was up in a ponytail, so the stars down the back of my neck were easily in view. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I got it on my fifteenth birthday," I said, "My mom flipped a shit, I was grounded for weeks." I laughed.

"That was back when your hair was purple," he laughed, and so did I. I remember when I thought having purple streaks in my hair was the coolest thing ever. "What else don't I know about you?"

"Lots of things, Seth," I laughed. "My belly button's pierced. Did you know that?"

"No way," he said. I nodded and lifted up the tank top I was wearing to reveal my pierced belly button. "Hot," he said, laughing.

I shoved him, not that it had any effect on him, and laughed too. I never, ever thought I would have this kind of relationship with Seth. After a couple more minutes of walking, we arrived at Jacob's house, and, sure enough, there was a beat-up, old, red pickup parked in the driveway.

I sighed and gave Seth a pleading look. Apologizing was not my forte. He just gave me a stern look and I sighed, walking up to the front door, Seth following me. I knocked three times, then Billy answered.

"Hi, Seth, Jillian," He said happily, "What brings you kids here today?" He wheeled off to the side to let us into the house.

"Jillian has to apologize for her actions," Seth said, giving me a grin. I gave him the fakest smile, and he laughed at me. Bastard. Billy laughed, too.

"Bella and Jacob are out back," he said. Seth and I walked out the back door, and sure enough, Bella and Jacob were sitting there, talking.

"Hey!" Seth called out. They both looked over at us. Bella had a look of fear on her face. Was I that intimidating? And Jacob looked like he wanted to kill me. When did he not?

"I should go-" Bella stood up. She looked like a deer with its head cut off.

"Calm down, I'm just here to apologize!" I said a little too harshly. Seth gave me a look. "I mean, I'm here to apologize." I said, keeping my voice even. I didn't smile.

"Good," Jacob mumbled from beside Bella, who sat back down. I gave him a dirty look.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you at the bonfire. And Jacob, I'm sorry I was mean to your friend." I sighed and looked over at Seth. "Happy?" He shrugged.

"I have a feeling that you're only here because Seth made you come," Jacob said, standing up and looking pissed off.

"I am," I said simply. Seth took a side step so he was standing in between me and Jacob in a protective way.

"No, she came up with the idea of saying sorry all by herself," Seth said, trying to keep his voice calm. Jacob was getting very pissed off.

"Bullshit." He said to Seth, and then faced me. "Everything about you screams bitch, I can't stand it. You're lucky Seth imprinted on you, otherwise you would be spending the rest of your life alone. You don't deserve him, and the only reason he likes you is because he has to."

"God, Jacob! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to phase in front of Jillian, just like you don't want to phase in front of Bella. Remember Emily? So, you need to shut your fucking mouth and stop talking about Jillian like that. Okay?" I had never heard Seth that angry before, it almost scared me. _Almost._ "We should go, Jillian. Thank you for trying."

He led me around the house, so we didn't have to go back inside. I tried to shake off Jacob's words, like they had no effect on me, but I couldn't. I could feel a lump forming in my throat, but I swallowed it. I wasn't going to cry.

"You don't actually believe Jacob for a second, do you?" He said once we got on the street. "I mean, you know I love you for you. Not just because I imprinted on you, right?" I hesitated, seeing as I knew Seth only loved me because of the imprint.

Well," I said, looking up at him. "Think about it. You would still hate me if you hadn't imprinted on me. Jacob is kind of right." I giggled to try and lighten the mood, but Seth just stopped walking and looked at me seriously.

"That is not true," he said, not smiling. "Jacob is not even remotely right." Then, he smiled again, lightening the mood instantly. "So, I found out some new things about you today, want to find out something about me?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Definantly," I said, grinning, my mood getting better.

"I've always had a crush on you. And you being mean to me just turned me on." I practically died laughing. I was laughing so much, I fell to the side of the road. Seth went down and sat next to me. "It's not that funny!" He said.

"Yes, it is!" I laughed some more, leaned up, and kissed him.

**A/N – Well, there it is! Again, I'm SO sorry its taking so long to update! :( I'm not sure when I'll get to update next, but keep your eyes open! I hope you liked the chapter! Review, please! :D I'll respond!**


	16. Gross

**A/N – Okay, so I'm trying to be fast for you guys, and I'm totally blowing off my homework, so I hope you like this! :D Review, lovelies! PS – If you understand the Les Miserables reference, I'll love you forever and ever. **

It had been a few weeks since I 'apologized' to Jacob and his little girlfriend. Actually, not his girlfriend, he just wishes. According to Seth, it was really annoying how much Jacob thought about her. Annoying to the point of nauseating.

"He keeps picturing her naked, Jillian!" Seth said after running patrol one day. "I feel dirty!"

I laughed at his disgust. I would be usually be upset at the idea of my boyfriend picturing other girls naked, but he looked like he was going to throw up, so I knew he didn't like it.

"This isn't funny!" Seth said, looking at me like I was crazy, "It's gross! I can't look at Bella the same way ever, ever again!" I took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"Have you asked him to stop?" I said, trying to take the situation seriously, which wasn't working well for me.

"Oh, trust me;" Seth said seriously, "I've _PLEADED_ for him to stop. He really needs to imprint, so he can stop being her creepy stalker who pictures her naked." I burst out laughing again.

I heard Seth's front door open.

"What's so funny?" Leah said, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Jacob's a pervy, little, freak!" I said, still laughing.

"Oh, God! Are you talking about Bella?" Leah was suddenly very serious, and very pissed off, "It's getting a little ridiculous! She's popping up in _my_ dreams! It's disgusting!"

I was in hysterics by now.

"Oh, you laugh because you haven't seen it!" Leah snapped angrily, "I mean, I've seen Bella in person, her boobs are definantly _not_ that big! Jacob sees her ten times hotter than she actually is!"

"Leah!" Seth was turning green, "Shut up! I don't want to think about it!" I almost wet myself.

"Okay, let's get off of this sick nasty subject," Leah said, peeling a banana. "There's a mandatory meeting tonight at like two in the morning, the leeches are going to teach us how to fight the newborn army. Apparently, they are really close, according to the seer."

I gasped. In the past few weeks, we had figured out that the Victoria vampire had rounded up an army of vampires and they were headed toward our tiny town of La Push. Which was, _of_ _course_, no big deal. Pffft. Sense the sarcasm?

"What?" I practically screamed. I was so nervous that my best friend and my boyfriend were going to be risking their lives.

"Jillian you need to calm down," Seth said nonchalantly, "It's going to be such an easy fight!"

"It's hard to calm down when you two are going to be out there risking your lives!" I was in full freak-out mode. It was the norm when this subject was brought up.

"Jilly, don't get your panties in a knot," Leah said, laughing at me. "This fight will be easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"You say that now," I squawked, "But will you say that when you die? NO! Because you can't talk when you're dead!"

I was joking about it, but I was actually speaking my worst fear. I would be lost if Seth or Leah died. So lost, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Can't you just stay with me, Seth?" Seth looked torn. I knew he didn't want to say no to me, but he also really wanted to fight.

"Oh, please, Jillian!" Leah said, "Don't pull that crap! You know who else is making her boyfriend stay with her during the fight? Bella Swan. Do you want to be weak and needy like her?" I sighed.

"No, I don't," I said, accepting defeat, "You can fight, Seth. Just promise me you'll be careful? You, too, Leah."

"Yeah, yeah," Leah said, waving her hand as if to say 'whatever.'

"I'll be careful, Jilly," Seth said, kissing me on the forehead, "I promise!"

-

A few days later, I was sitting at home, bored out of my mind. Leah and Seth were both running patrol, and I was stuck alone. After about a half hour of moping around, I heard the door knock. And there, in all his glory, was a shirtless Seth.

"Okay, so I'm not sure if I should tell you this," Seth said as soon as I opened the door. So much for 'hello.' "Because I know you'll just freak out."

"Oh, God, Seth," My stomach started churning, "What?"

"Well, the vamps are going to be here," He said, still looking hesitant, "…tonight."

I bit my bottom lip, and he took that as his cue to continue talking.

"If it makes you feel any better, Edward is making me stay by the tent with him and Bella," He look very upset and sounded bitter, but it did make me feel better. Now I only needed to worry about Leah.

"Good!" I said, "That makes me a lot less nervous, really." It sounded like I was being sarcastic, so I added the extra 'really' to prove my seriousness.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy about it," Seth said, sounding upset, "They underestimate me because I'm young." Seth pouted.

"It's okay, Gavroche," I said sympathetically, "You show them what little people can do!"

"What?" Seth said, looking confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind," I didn't even try to explain.

"So, are you going to be okay tonight?" Seth asked, looking carefully at me. "Emily is having Kim and Rachel over and they are having a girl's night to keep their mind off of things. She told me to invite you." I smiled, it was actually genuine this time. I didn't want to be alone with my own worry tonight.

"That's really nice of her," I said, "I think I'll be going to that." Seth looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to be alone." I shrugged.

"Okay, but I have to go," he gave me a peck on the lips, "I'll come by at around seven to walk you to Emily's, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good," I smiled at him and he left.

**A/N – WOO! I updated so fast, guys! :) Are you proud of me? But, yes, anyways. REVIEW if you caught the Les Mis reference, seriously, if one of you gets it, I'll be the happiest girl on the planet. But even if you don't understand, review anyways, I still love you! :D**

_**So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup!**_

_**We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!**_

_**So, you better run for cover when the pup grows up!**_


	17. Girl's Night

**A/N – Ugh, I've been so busy you guys, I'm sorry with the lack of updates! I'm sorry to say it will probably be this way until late May, which sucks! Please review though, reviews inspire me to write faster!**

As promised, Seth picked me up at seven, and I was shaking I was so nervous. As Seth and I walked towards Emily and Sam's house, he laughed at me.

"Jillian," Seth laughed and shook his head. "You know everything will be okay. Apparently these newborns are _so_ easy to fight." He put his warm arm around me, in an attempt to comfort me.

"Seth, they are blood sucking vampires." I said, speaking slowly. "They cannot be _that_ easy to fight!"

"And I'm a _werewolf_," He rolled his eyes, "I'm a pretty good fighter. Please don't be worried!" I sighed; I guess he had a point.

"I won't be worried if you promise to be careful," I said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I mean it! Don't just say 'I'll be careful' and then go out and not be careful!" I wasn't really making sense, but I think he got the gist of what I meant.

"I'll be careful, I promise," He said, and he actually seemed sincere. "And besides, I won't be anywhere near the action. I'm too _young_ according to Sam." He had a scowl on his face; he obviously was none too happy about staying behind with Edward and Bella. We were approaching Emily and Sam's little house.

"Hi, Seth!" Emily said enthusiastically once she opened the door. "I'm so glad you decided to come, Jillian! It will be so nice to have you here!" I smiled at her. "Seth, Sam told me to have you phase and meet the pack in the forest as soon as you got here."

Seth gave me a quick kiss on the lips and started walking toward the forest.

"I'll be back, Jillian!" He called out, "And I won't have a scratch on me! I promise!"

"And make sure Leah stays safe too, you hear me?" He lifted his hand in the air to acknowledge that he had. "Love you, good luck!" And then he disappeared into the forest. I prayed that that wouldn't be the last time I saw him. I know he said it would be easy and that he wouldn't be near the action, but accidents happened and I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Come on in, Jillian!" Emily said, stepping aside and welcoming me into her cozy household. "Join us in our worry!" She giggled at her own joke, and surprisingly, I did too.

I stepped into the small living room, complete with a small TV set and an old couch that would barely seat four people. The Hills was playing quietly on the TV as Rachel and Kim were chatting up a storm.

"I know, she looks scary with all that plastic surgery!" I heard Kim say as Emily and I walked into the room. "Hi, Jillian!" She said when she saw me. Kim was a very average looking girl; she was a classic Native American with long, shiny black hair, big, brown eyes, and dark skin. Her nose was a little big, but she still was pretty.

"How have you been?" Rachel said, smiling politely. Rachel, like Leah, was naturally beautiful. I had never seen Rachel ever wear makeup, but she was stunning.

"Well, I've _been_ good," I said, "But right now, I'm not doing so hot." My stomach was still churning with nervousness. Kim laughed a tinkling laugh.

"Yeah, join the club," she said standing up, "So now we are all here, we can decide on movies!" I smiled on the outside, but groaned on the inside. Girls like Emily, Rachel, and Kim adored chick flicks. I, on the other hand, preferred comedy, action, horror, and the occasional old-school Disney movie. Kim reentered the room with a stack of about ten movies and laid them out on the coffee table, and I must say, I was impressed. I saw some of my favorite movies such as The Hangover, Anchorman, and The Lion King.

"Not the Notebook," Rachel said, looking disgusted. "God almighty, that movie sucks." My eyes widened and I looked at Rachel.

"Finally!" I said enthusiastically, "Somebody understands me!" I ran over and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Seriously, you hate it too?" Rachel asked, "I thought I was the only girl in the world that couldn't stand it!"

"I hate it _so_ much!" I laughed, I guess I misjudged Rachel. Emily and Kim on the other hand were pouting.

"It's so good though!" Emily contested, "You guys must not have hearts!"

"Or we just don't weep uncontrollably at corny love stories. . ." I said, and Rachel laughed.

"Oh, we are going to get along, Jillian Morrison." Rachel said, picking up The Hangover, "This is my vote, and I'm counting on Jillian to back me up."

"Of course," I said, I was in need for a good laugh.

"Okay, but I want to watch the Lion King," Kim said, holding it up. I smiled.

"Both, you can't pass on the Lion King," I said, laughing.

"So, you agree that the Lion King is the best Disney movie ever made?" Kim said, looking very serious.

"Definantly," I replied, and Kim broke into a smile.

"I approve of you!" She laughed. Emily smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen and returned with a few beers.

"Okay, now usually I wouldn't approve of underage drinking," She looked at me and Kim, the two underage people here, "But, I think we need it tonight." She laughed and passed everyone a Corona. I took it gratefully; maybe a little buzz would calm my nerves.

We watched the Hangover and laughed our asses off. It was a funny movie to say the least. We drank a little more, and by the time we started The Lion King, I felt like they had been my best friends since forever.

"Ahhh, topanya baba gichi ba ba!" I was trying to sing along to the beginning of the movie, maybe I should stop drinking. . . "I wish . . . Leah was here!" I said, a little slurred.

"Leah's kind of a bitch," Rachel said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Hey!" I said, "She's my best friend!"

"She's still a bitch," Kim said, giggling, "And you were a bitch too, before tonight!"

"Well, I still am a bitch," I said, finishing off my drink, "Just not tonight."

"Leah. . . isn't a bitch!" Emily said, she was very buzzed. "She's my cousin!" We continued to argue about Leah for a few minutes, Rachel and Kim versus Me and Emily, but before our argument could go too far, we fell asleep. Little did we know, the fight was going on in full force somewhere within the woods.

**A/N - Again, I am so, SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'll try to be better, but I'm just so busy! :[ I'll update as soo as I can!**


	18. Sir Douche

**A/N – Don't Kill Me! PLEASE. D': I'm such a terrible person. I've been so busy with musical, then exams that I totally abandoned this story for a while. I hope you lovely people forgive me! **

I was awoken by somebody shaking me the next morning. At first, I was extremely pissed off. My head hurt and I just wanted to sleep, then I remembered why I drank so much last night, and the reason for this hangover.

"Jilly, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open for me to see a completely unharmed Seth. He actually looked . . . happy. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay!" I said, reaching up to hug him. "What about Leah? She's okay, too. Right?"

"We are all fine," Seth said, rolling his eyes. "I told you we would be! The only person who got kind of hurt was Jake, but he's fine now. Guess what, Jillian!" Seth was talking very fast, barely taking time to breathe.

"What, Seth?" I said, smiling slightly at his excitement.

"I got to fight a vampire! And I totally beat him, it was so easy!" The look of Joy of Seth's face was beyond words. "Well, I can't say I defeated him single handedly, Bella cut herself open because she thought I was losing, but I was just pretending to lose, so really I _would have_ beat him all by myself and I could have too!"

"Well, good job, babe," I said, smiling at him, I couldn't even tell you how relieved I was. It was now that I realized that we were alone. "Where is everybody?"

"Outside," Seth shrugged. "What did you guys _do _last night?" He said, looking around at all the empty beer bottles and cans. I laughed.

"Got drunk and watched the Lion King," I said, he laughed too. "We were under a lot of stress." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have been. We owned those vamps," Seth grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"Let's go outside and talk to everybody else, shall we?" I stood up and headed to the door without waiting for an answer, but I knew he'd follow me.

"Finally awake, are we?" Kim asked as I walked outside, it was a sunny day, which was not good for my hangover, the bright lights made me dizzy.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, flapping my hand at her. "I'm awake!" I felt Seth sneak up behind me and place his hands on my waist, I was truly relived that he was okay. He wasn't harmed at all. He looked good as new.

"You guys had a crazy night?" Sam asked from next to Emily. My mood immediately turned around. I hated Sam so much. He, of course, wasn't wearing a shirt. Tool. Well, none of the boys were wearing shirts, but it was more tool-ish when he didn't wear one.

"You could say that," Rachel said from beside Paul. "It was one of the funniest sleepovers ever." Kim, Emily, Rachel and I all smirked. It had been a great night, once we had enough alcohol in our systems to not worry about our boyfriends.

"Where is Leah, Seth?" I said turning around to face him.

"She's back home sleeping," Seth answered. Everyone got really quiet when I spoke Leah's name, like I said a cuss word or something. It angered me. Leah was a good person who'd been through a lot in her life. Couldn't they give her a break?

"Leah made a stupid move last night," Sam said, I could feel my blood boiling. "And that move almost cost Jacob his life."

"Everybody makes mistakes, Sam," Seth said, I could tell he was upset, too, but he could control his anger better than me. And, seeing as he's a werewolf, that's saying something.

"Yeah, Sam, and you just made a huge mistake," I said coldly. "_**Don't**_ talk shit about Leah around me. I don't care if your seven feet tall, and I don't care if you have the muscles of the Hulk. I won't hesitate to beat your ass. Now, next time you have the urge to talk trash about my _best_ friend, make sure I don't hear about it." Everybody looked shocked, and I felt so good.

"Seth, I'm going to your house to see Leah, you can come, if you want." And with that, I left everybody stunned, except Seth, who followed me, of course.

"That was awesome, Jillian," Seth said as we walked down the street towards his house. "Really, I think I love you more than I did before." I was still insanely pissed off, and I needed to vent, so I took this as my opportunity.

"Like, really? Who the fuck does Sam think he is? Look at all the mistakes he's made in his life! And he bitches about Leah making one mistake? And I doubt that Jacob almost _died._ He's just a little drama queen. Both of them, Sam _and _Jacob. And speaking of Jacob—"

"Jillian, take a deep breath," Seth said soothingly, and, surprisingly, I listened. I inhaled slowly, and exhaled just as slowly. And it helped.

"How can you stand it Seth? I mean, Sam is such a douche." Seth laughed dryly.

"You get used to it," Seth said, "And, believe it or not, Sam can even be enjoyable… sometimes."

"Ha!" I laughed, "I'd have to see that to believe it! Is Leah really upset?"

"Yeah, Sam bitched at her a lot. He came down a little too hard on her. Jacob is back to normal already." Seth shrugged, and I sighed. I felt truly bad for Leah. Why did everything bad happen to _her_?

We arrived at the Clearwater household, and Seth and I walked up to Leah's room. She was passed out in her bed, but, being her best friend, I had the privilege to wake her up. I shook her until she woke up.

"Fuck you, bitch," She mumbled before turning back over.

"Wake up, you dirty whore," I said, still shaking her, "You have to hear how I bitched out Sam!" I looked over at Seth who was looking at me with a look of amusement and confusion. He wasn't used to my and Leah's affectionate names for each other. Leah perked up.

"You bitched out Sam? What did you say?"

I explained the whole story.

"… and then I punched him in the face!" I ended enthusiastically.

"She didn't really punch him." Seth corrected, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, but I _almost_ did." I said, laughing.

**A/N - Again, I am SO incredibaly SORRY. that it took SO long. Really, really sorry. Like, don't even feel compelled to review. I don't deserve it! :( But I hope you liked the chapter, even though the wait was far, FAR too long.**


	19. I Love Forts

**A/N – Blame the Chronicles of Narnia for the long wait. They decided to release their new Voyage of the Dawn Treader trailer, therefore causing me to be on a Narnia high for longer than you can imagine, but now, since Eclipse is out, I'm back to Twilight, for a little while! ;) I hope you enjoy the latest installment to Love Me Dead! :D **

"I still can't believe Sam would talk shit abut you around me," I said, as Leah ate a plate of blueberry pancakes. "He's a tool."

"Amen!" Leah said with her mouth full, raising her fork in agreement. It was just me and Leah, Seth had left to go talk to Jacob, the other tool. Apparently that Bella girl didn't choose him… again. And as much as I hate Jacob, I kind of felt bad for him. Bella was a little tease.

"We should do something fun today," I said. I had been extremely bored for the last few weeks due to Leah and Seth's 'work' schedule.

"Like what?" Leah said, her mouth still full. "It's not like we live in the funnest place in the world. It's La Push, Washington for God's sake."

I sighed. This was true. We could go to the beach, but it was thunderstorming. We could go to the movies, but there were no good movies.

"We can… make a fort?" I suggested. Leah snorted.

"I haven't made a fort since I was eight years old," She said as she gobbled down the last bite of her pancakes.

"Exactly," I said, "It'll be an adventure. We can set it up around the TV, and get some movies, too!" Leah looked at me like I was insane, but then sighed.

"Okay, you gather all the pillows, blankets and chairs from the house, I'll run to Blockbuster." Leah grabbed her keys and headed out the door. This wasn't the first time I had been home alone in the Clearwater household.

I went into the kitchen and took all the chairs around the table, and the two stools by the door. I ran up to Leah's room and took the sheets off her bed, and took the pillows and the chair from her desk. I went to Seth's room and took _his_ sheets, pillows, and chairs and prayed he wouldn't be mad at me. Once all the supplies were in the Living Room, I heard the door open.

"I got some of the best movies you could possibly imagine!" Leah walked into the living room, "Whoa." She said when she saw my supplies. I took fort making VERY seriously.

"Leah!" I said, arranging the chairs around the TV, "Help me out! Get some tape!" Leah laughed and went to get tape.

"Jillian, you're crazy," She said, completely seriously. Hadn't she realized this by now?

"Yeah, I know." I said, draping the blankets over the chairs. "Now, hurry your skinny ass up!"

"Calm down, you psychotic bitch!"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL THIS FUCKING FORT IS PERFECT!"

It took us about twenty minutes to get the fort up to my standards.

"There, now that's what I call a damn good fort!" I stepped back and my admired _my_ work. Leah didn't do shit. I got on my hands and knees and crawled into the fort, inside the fort were blankets, pillows, and the TV. "What movies did you bring?" I asked Leah as she too crawled in.

"The Strangers, The Orphan, and Donnie Darko," Leah said, pulling out three of my very favorite movies. "Which one first?"

"Donnie Darko, for sure." I said, and Leah popped in the DVD. I loved watching scary movies during thunderstorms. About halfway through the movie, Leah and I heard the door open. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We knew it was probably Seth.

"Um," We heard him say from outside our fortress, "Do I even want to know?" Leah and I only laughed some more.

"Seth, this is for girls only!" I shouted. "You're not allowed in here!"

"Hey, those are my sheets!"

"Don't be such a baby, Seth!"

"Can you come out of your 'girls only' tent thing and talk to me for a second?"

"It's a FORT, Seth!" I said, as Leah paused the movie and we crawled out. Seth looked slightly distraught. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob's really upset." He said, shrugging. "I've never seen him so depressed. Apparently Edward and Bella are getting married." I snorted, but Seth gave me a look and I sighed.

"He should really get over her," I said, defending myself. "I mean, he didn't _imprint_ on her or anything. He can't be that much in love with her."

"Yeah, I know," Seth said, "But, he thinks that she's the only one for him." Now it was Leah's turn to sigh.

"Oh, please," she said, "Jacob annoys the _hell_ out of me, but even I know he can do better than _that_."

"Leah, why don't you try talking to him?" Seth said, he looked hopeful.

"Oh, you're just saying that so you can be alone with Jillian," Leah said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yeah," Seth said, "But, really, he might listen to you. You never know. _Please_, Leah? Just try!" Seth gave Leah the puppy dog look. (Which he has pat down, now that he's a werewolf.)

"Oh, fine!" Leah said reluctantly. "I'll talk to the lovesick little puppy." Leah made her way to the door.

"Thanks, Lee!" Seth called after her, and she just waved to acknowledge she'd heard him.

"So, now we're alone," I said, stepping closer to him. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I think you know."

**A/N – That ending was a little risqué. Haha. Well, I saw Eclipse last night (who else did?) And, well, I was a little disappointed. TOO MUCH Edward/Bella and Jacob/Bella. And, seriously? My favorite character (Seth, of course) only had like two lines. Disappointed. Tell me what you thought of the movie, though! I want to hear your opinions! And sorry for the long wait, again. Narnia was taking over my brain. **

**OH, and quick question. Should Leah have an imprint in this story? Tell me what you think! I'm not sure yet! **

**Oh, and another thing. It will probably be a little while until the next chapter comes out. :( I'm going out of the country for three weeks and will have VERY little access to the internet. Sorry! **


	20. Leech Lovefest

**A/N – :D I neglected packing and decided to write a new chapter speedy quick! I'm so excited for what's to come with all the Breaking Dawn madness! **

It had been a few weeks since Jacob left. I guess he likes to run away from his problems rather than face them. I didn't care that he was gone, but everybody else did. When he left, La Push was turned upside down. There hadn't been any bonfires. Billy was in a state of depression. Seth thought it was his fault. And even Leah was acting weird.

Seth, Leah, and I were all sitting in the Living Room of the Clearwater household, when Sue came in, having been at a council meeting before.

"Look what I got," sounding slightly bitter. She held out a wedding invitation. Everyone knew that Edward was a vampire, and would be making Bella a vampire, once they were married. This invitation basically said 'We are breaking the treaty' to all the wolves, and everyone on the council.

"When is it?" Seth looked a little, excited. Ever since he and Edward fought side by side they had a kind of friendship. "We're going, right?" I heard Leah snort.

"No way in hell am I going to a leech love fest." She rolled her eyes.

"Seth," Sue sounded skeptical, "There will be cold ones there. We won't exactly be… welcomed."

"We were invited, weren't we?" Seth said, wow. He really wanted to go to this wedding. "Please! Bella will at least want one of her La Push friends there." I sighed. Everyone knew I hated _Bella_. Especially since she had been calling Seth. Every day. Now, I wasn't the jealous type, and I knew Seth didn't like her, but still, she had a track record of going after supernatural beings.

"Billy said he wanted to go," Sue said reluctantly, "I guess we could give him a ride."

"Whatever," Leah said, leaning back on the couch, "You two can go watch the tick and the future tick be joined in _matrimony._ Jillian and I will just stay here."

"Wait a second," Seth said, I sighed. I hated when they did this. "I wanted her to come with me."

"Oh, please," Leah scoffed, "She doesn't want to go to some stupid wedding. Do you?" She and Seth were both staring me down. This is when having your boyfriend and best friend being siblings got really annoying. I pulled out a quarter, what I usually did in situations like this.

"Heads, I go to the wedding. Tails, I stay here." I flipped the coin, caught it in midair, and slapped it onto my wrist, and revealed the heads side facing up. "Wedding it is. Sorry, Lee."

"Fine, whatever," Leah sighed, I could tell she was slightly annoyed, but Seth had won the coin toss, fair and square. "You can go be bored out of your mind with your new best friend, Bella Swan."

"Oh, you know," I said, talking like a valley girl. "Because I, like, love Bella Swan, like, _so _much!"

Leah just laughed.

The following Sunday was the day of the wedding. That morning, I had gone over to Leah and Seth's house to 'get ready.'

"Seth, can't I just wear jeans?" I groaned as I looked at the dress I would be forced to wear, it was one of Leah's old ones. I didn't own any dresses.

"Nope," He said, "If I have to wear a suit, you have to wear a dress." I sighed.

"Leah, I should have just stayed home with you." Leah was still wearing sweatpants and had no makeup on. I envied her.

"Told you so," she smirked. Seth left to go shower, so Leah began to get me all ready for the wedding. I had slightly more makeup on than what I wore on a daily basis, and Leah straightened my hair for me. Now came the part I dreaded. The dress. I don't think I'd worn a dress since, I don't know, my baptism or something. The dress I was going to wear was the one Leah had worn for her high school graduation. It was made from thin material and went down to a little above my knees. It was black with a while ribbon tied around right below my boobs. It wasn't super fancy or super girly, so I could stand it. I guess.

Once I was ready, Leah took a step back and looked at me.

"Well," She said, smirking slightly, "Don't you look… uncomfortable." I was uncomfortable. I hated dresses.

Seth walked in, wearing black dress pants and a long sleeved white collared shirt, looking at his tie that was undone and hanging around his neck.

"Leah, I don't know how to tie this." He looked up from his tie and smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

"I'm flattered," Leah said, and I laughed. "Now hold still while I fix your tie."

An hour later, there we were. The wedding was very lavish, flowers and decorations were everywhere. From what I could tell, a majority of the guests were human, but I did see some pale, ungodly gorgeous faced mixed in.

After the ceremony, the four of us (Seth, Sue, Billy, and I) sought out Edward and Bella to say congratulations. Well, Seth sought them out. We just reluctantly followed.

"Congrats, guys!" Seth said, once we found them. The rest of us just remained quiet. He hugged both Bella _and_ Edward causing Sue to wince. "It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you." Seth was being actually very genuine.

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." He switched his gaze over to me, Sue, and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome." Billy kept his answer short and sweet. He really wasn't thrilled about being here, but he also didn't want to offend anyone. I looked behind me to see people actually lining up to talk to Bella Swan, of all people. So, Seth waved goodbye and we made our way to the food.

"Now," Seth said, speaking like the rational adult he was trying to be, "That wasn't so bad, was it? And Bella looked really happy to see us!"

"She was happy to see you," I corrected. "When she saw me, she looked scared shit- uh, sorry- poopless." I tried not to swear when around adults, but Billy and Sue just laughed.

"Well, let's just hurry up and eat," Billy grumbled, "The sooner we leave, the better." Once we were seated at a table with our food, a man that I didn't recognize came up.

"Charlie!" Sue said, standing up and kissing the man, Charlie apparently, on the cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Sue." He said as he shook Billy's hand, too. "Seth? That you? I'll say you've grown five inches from when I last saw you!" Seth stood up and shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to see you again, sir," he said, smiling. He gestured towards me. "This is Jillian, my girlfriend." I smiled as I shook hands with the stranger.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Jillian, this is Chief Swan, Bella's father," Billy introduced. We talked with him for a little while. That's when I noticed someone strange. Jacob.

"Seth," I whispered as the adults were in conversation, "Look over there." He followed my gazed and smiled.

"I knew he'd come back."

**A/N – Leave a review and tell me how you felt! I'm so close to a HUNDRED reviews. And that's just amazing! I never thought this story would be so popular! :) So, yes. This will be your last chapter for probably three weeks :( Sorry! So, I tried not to leave you with a cliffhanger! **

**Oh, and PS – if you haven't already told me how you felt about a Leah imprint, please let me know! I'd love to hear your opinion! **


	21. Unexpected

**A/N – I'M BAAAAACK! My vacation was wonderful! :) I'm so excited to be writing new chapters for you lovely people! :D**

To say that the wedding ended in disaster would be an understatement. Jacob ended up getting all pissed off because Bella told him she and the leech were planning on doing the dirty deed. And I'm not talking about taking out the trash. Anyways, Jacob started threatening to kill Edward Cullen. It took combined forces from both Seth and Sam, who crashed the wedding in his wolf form (good thing no one saw him) to force him away from the wedding.

"Why would she even tell him they were going to do it?" Leah was extremely upset that she missed Jacob's meltdown at the wedding. "Damn it, I should have gone so I could kick her whiny little ass!"

"I wonder how they even got on that subject," I thought out loud. Really, it was a legitimate question.

"Jacob is sex obsessed," Seth answered, Leah nodded in agreement. "He thinks about it all the time."

"And he's still a virgin." Leah laughed.

"Well, that's obvious." I said, shrugging.

"Okay, changing the subject." Seth said, and Leah and I laughed, "You have to admit, Jilly, the wedding wasn't SO bad besides Jacob's escapade." I remained silent.

"Well, the food wasn't so bad," I said, "considering the leeches don't eat."

"C'mon," Seth said, rolling his eyes. "It was kind of nice."

"It wasn't completely horrible, I guess." I said, Seth just rolled his eyes and Leah laughed.

"You really should have stayed with me, Jilly!"

It had been a couple weeks since the wedding, and La Push was back to its boring self. Jacob was back, so nobody was moping around. Except Jacob, of course. Bella and Edward had gone on their honeymoon, and everyone in La Push knew that Bella would not be coming back alive. Weather she had become a vampire or was killed in the attempt, we knew that when they returned, the treaty will be broken. Which means game on.

The past few weeks had been pretty uneventful. There had been a couple bonfires, which was nice. I missed them. But, for the most part, it had been rather boring. That was, until Seth got the call.

Seth and I were hanging out at his house with Sue and Billy. Leah was out on a run, so the four of us were enjoying each other's company and drinking some hot chocolate when the phone rang. Seth stood up and answered the phone.

"Chief Swan?" All the conversation stopped and we held our breath. "Yeah, sir. Billy's right here." Seth eyes looked wide and panicked. I could imagine that the same look was reflected in my eyes.

"Yeah, Charlie, it's me," Billy said once the phone was to his ear. I could tell Seth was listening intently to hear Charlie on the line. "Bella? What's wrong with her?... Oh, no Charlie. That sounds serious… Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine. Carlisle is a good doctor… quarantined?... Well, I'm sure it's best that you don't see her… you don't want to be getting' sick, do ya?... Why don't you come over here to Sue's?... Alright, see you in a minute."

Billy sighed then looked up at Seth.

"You heard that, right, boy?" When Seth nodded, Billy continued. "Go phase and tell Sam what's happening, we've been discussing this for some time amongst the council, he'll know what to do."

Seth gave me a quick peck on the lips and rushed out the door, pulling his shirt off on the way over. I sighed and made my way over the shirt he'd thrown on the ground.

"I bet you can assume what's going on," Billy told me and Sue as I folded Seth's shirt and placed it on the coffee table next to the front door. Sue smiled at me. "but, Charlie said that Bella apparently picked up a rare disease in South America. Said he talked to Carlisle and he wouldn't allow visitors. He's been talkin' to her on the phone, though. Said she sounded real bad, not like herself." He made a nervous eye contact with the both of us. The treaty was broken.

"Sam knows what to do, though," Sue said, more to Billy than to me. Then, they seemed to remember that I had no idea what they were talking about and filled me in.

"In council meetings, we decided that Bella made a willing decision to become a cold one, therefore we could not label her a victim. '_The pack is not attacking the Cullens without provocation. The spirit of the treaty remains. They are not a danger to our people, nor are they a danger to the people of Forks. Bella Swan made an informed choice, and we are not going to punish our former allies for her choice.'"_ Billy quoted. "That's the speech we made Sam memorize and he's probably delivering it to the pack right now."

"Jacob will be none too happy about this," I said, and Billy sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That's for sure."

Seth only had time to quickly explain to me what was going on before he phased back to his wolf form.

"Jacob is _really_ starting to bug me!" He angrily stated before sprinting back into the woods. I shook my head and sighed. This was only the start of what I could tell would be a LOT of drama.

Seth had told me that Jacob had not taken the news of Bella's 'sickness' well. We expected that. He also said he didn't take Sam's orders very well. Again, we were expecting that. Then, he told me that Paul had gotten a panicked call from Billy informing him that Jacob decided to lead a solo attack on the Cullens. That, we had not been expecting.

**A/N – Yayyy! It's a little short, but I feel like it was pretty eventful, so I hope that makes up for the shortness! And I bet you guys are just happy to see an update after so long! Haha! Just leave me a review and tell me how you felt! Hopefully, my next update will be out VERY soon! :D**

**AND, I don't know why I do this to myself, but I have ANOTHER STORY out! Don't worry, don't worry! This is STILL my first priority! ANYWAYS, it's called Go-Getter Guy and it's an Embry imprint story. I giggled while writing it, so maybe you will while reading it! :) So, check it out! The idea for this new story just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out!**

**Kinda like Inception. Who's seen that? I LOVED IT SO MUCH! AHH! I think I lost a few IQ points while watching it though… it messed with my mind so much! **

***SIGH* I talk… type?... too much. But what can I say? I haven't written an author's note in a few weeks, I need to get all my thoughts down! **

**Love you all, friends! Thanks so much for reading! Leave me a review!**


	22. He Left

**A/N – Enjoy!**

I paced around the Clearwater home impatiently. Billy and Sue had taken Charlie to the Black household, and I didn't feel like being home. So, I waited anxiously for news alone in a house that wasn't even mine.

All that I knew right now is that Jacob had gone to the Cullens house with intentions to kill. But really? Did he expect to kill or be killed? He may be a werewolf, but up against seven… possibly eight vampires? He didn't stand a chance. As much as I disliked Jacob, I still didn't want him to die.

While pacing, I heard the phone ring. I was about to answer, then I hesitated. This wasn't my house! But, my anxiety got the better of me.

"Hello, Clearwater residence." I said, my voice sounding slightly shaky.

"Jillian!" It was Sue. "Jacob is okay, Paul just phased to tell us he's alive. He phased back to find out what's going on. Honey, you should come over here, the whole council is here."

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute."

When I arrived at Billy's house, the tension was thick. All we knew was that Jacob had come back from the Cullen's alive. How? What did he find out? Was Bella really a vampire? Did Jacob kill anybody?

"Where's Chief Swan?" I asked upon arriving at the house. Bella's father was nowhere to be seen.

"He had to go to work." Billy said, fidgeting in his wheelchair.

"Any news on what's going on?" I said, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"No, honey," Sue said, obviously extremely worried. What if Jacob had infuriated the Cullens? What if they declared war? Would there be death tonight?

We waited in silence for another ten minutes with no word on what was happening in the forest. That is when the front door burst open. Sam strutted through the door, followed by Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, then lastly, Leah, looking thoroughly disappointed in herself.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, jumping out of my chair.

"Where's Jacob?" Billy asked, rolling his chair forward.

"Jacob decided to claim his authority as Alpha. Seth followed him." Sam sighed. So many questions were running through my brain right now. Jacob wanted to kill the Cullens, right? Why would Seth follow him? Seth liked the Cullens!

"Can somebody please explain what's going on?" I said, causing everyone to jump at the harshness in my voice.

"Bella's pregnant with an inhuman, half vampire, devil spawn. It destroying her, tearing up her insides. Sam said that we had to kill it. Made the Alpha order that we needed to attack the Cullens, probably causing a full scale war. Jacob refused, pointing out that in order to kill the spawn, we had to kill Bella. Seth wasn't very happy about fighting against our former allies either. So, Jacob realized that he had the power to say 'no' to Sam, and he broke away from the pack, becoming his own Alpha. Seth quickly followed Jacob." Quil explained, keeping his cool.

I felt my stomach drop. Seth had left La Push, left me, to protect some vampire baby that would probably kill him, if given the chance. Fan-_fucking_-tastic. Leah could obviously see the disease on my face.

"Jilly, he wasn't thinking about you when he left," Leah said, and I knew she was trying to help, but it just made me feel worse. I just shook my head. I knew that if I talked, my voice would be uneven, and would probably start cracking, and then I would cry. _Cry._ I never cried.

"Yeah, Jillian," Paul said, also trying to help, "He _definantly _wasn't think about you at all!" Oh, God. This was not helping.

"Yeah, you weren't even on his mind a little bit!" Embry said, looking sympathetic.

"This isn't helping!" I said, and sure enough, my voice cracked. Which caused everyone to freak out.

"Oh, no!"

"Don't cry, Jillian!"

"He usually thinks about you a lot!"

"He's probably thinking about you now!"

"Do you need a hug?"

Before I could holler out 'no!' seven of the eight remaining wolves were on top of me. Sam, of course, would not act so childish. And you know what happens when you're on the verge of tears and somebody hugs you? All the tears come spilling out.

"Jilly Bean, want to go for a walk?" Leah said from somewhere near me.

"Yeah," I said shakily. All of the shirtless boys released their grip on me and Leah and I walked toward the door.

"Are you sure Seth really imprinted on me?" I said when Leah and I walked out the door. "I mean-"

"Yeah he did, Jillian!" I heard Jared call from inside.

"He really did!" Paul shouted.

Damn their supersonic werewolf hearing.

I waited until we were out of their earshot to continue.

"I mean, aren't imprinted werewolves supposed to think about their imprints all the time? Isn't he supposed to _want_ to be with me? And not protecting vampires? Are you sure he didn't just have a crush on me or something? And I, being the idiot I am, went along with it?"

"Jillian, he imprinted. Trust me," Leah said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Seth wasn't really thinking about anything when he left. He was just fed up with Sam and his Alpha orders, and sick of being looked down upon all the time. So, he just left. He probably didn't expect that he wouldn't come back to La Push in a long time."

"Your leaving, too," I said, "Aren't you, Leah?" Leah's eyes widened and she looked down at me.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said, "I need to make sure Seth doesn't become vampire food, don't I?"

"And you're sick of seeing into Sam's mind."

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of sick of it."

"Tell Seth I love him."

Will do, hun."

**A/N – WOO! I got this out really fast for you guysss! I hope you like it! I really loved writing it! This is like the beginning of the end, too. This story is going until the end of Breaking Dawn, and maybe an Epilogue, so not too far in the future, this story will be over :( But it's not too close, so don't worry! :D**

**ANYWAYS, I have posted another story it's called 'Go Getter Guy' SO check it out, it's pretty fun to write, so hopefully is pretty fun to read, too! It's an EmbryXOC and I have the whole plot planned out! It's going to be pretty short too like 3-4 maybe 5 chapters! :D**

**Leave me a review, friends! OH, and I forgot to celebrate this in my last AN, but I got 100 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO EXCITING FOR ME! Thanks to all of you who reviewing and made the achievement possible! :D **


	23. Mhmm

**A/N – Thanks to LissyGirl for the idea of doing part of this chapter in LeahsPOV :)**

Leah POV

I hated the fact that I was leaving my best friend. And I hated the fact that I have to follow the commands of Jacob Black, but I hated being inside Sam's mind more. And I needed to be there for my little brother, so I did what I had to do. I joined the renegade pack.

_Morning, boys. _I thought as I entered vampire zone. And, boy, were they surprised to hear me.

_Oh, man! Go away, Leah!_ Seth was annoyed, and he threw his head back to howl, but Jacob stopped him.

_Cut the noise, Seth. _I could hear the annoyance in his voice, also. I heard Seth continue to whine inside his head.

_Stop whining, Seth. You're such a baby. I don't know why she misses you so much. _I let my mind wander to Jillian crying at Jacob's house, to our talk where she questioned Seth's feelings about her. A little guilt might do Seth some good. And a rush of guilt is what I felt come from Seth.

_What do you think you're doing, Leah? _Jacob snarled at me, attempting to give Seth a little privacy, but his thoughts were too loud for us to drown out.

_I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left. Oh, God, why did I leave?_

_It's pretty obvious, isn't it? _I practically shouted in my mind. _I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs. _I snickered sarcastically.

_No, you're not. Turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings. _Well, someone's crabby.

_Like you could catch me. _I gloated. I was the fastest wolf, and everyone knew it. _Wanna race, O fearless leader?_ Jacob just sighed and ran away.

_I'm going to tell the Cullens about you. _I sighed. This means I had to be alone with angsty Seth. I felt Jacob phase out.

_Please tell me that that didn't really happen. She didn't really cry, did she? _Seth's voice sounded weak. Upset. I almost wish I hadn't have told him. Almost.

_Yep, Seth. She was crying. Maybe you should think about the consequences of your actions before you go running off. _I let my mind go back to when she was wondering if he'd really imprinted. _She's convinced you don't love her. _

I felt a new wave of pain come from Seth. As much as I hated to see him in pain, I hated to see Jillian in pain, too. And his careless actions were the cause of both of their pains.

_She hates me, doesn't she?_

I thought of when she told me to 'Tell Seth I love him.'

_Nope, she doesn't hate you. She loves you, she just doesn't think you love her. _

_But I do love her!_ He thought desperately.

_I know that, but she isn't so sure. _

Jillian POV

If I thought La Push was boring before, then it is ultra super boring now. Seth and Leah were both gone. And now the rest of the pack was walking on egg shells around me, like I was a porcelain doll that could easily crack. I shed a few tears and now they see me as breakable. Great.

Right now, I was currently waiting for Quil and Embry to come over. With my two best friends gone, I was forced to make new friends. When I saw Embry's old beat up car pull into the driveway, I didn't bother getting up, I knew they'd let themselves in.

And sure enough, I heard the door open.

"Jillian?" I heard Quil call out.

"In here," I called back nonchalantly.

I could hear Quil and Embry's thunderous footsteps make their way into my living room.

"How'd the meeting go yesterday?" I asked. Quil, Paul, Jared, and Collin had gone to talk to Seth, Leah, and Jacob yesterday in a hopeless attempt to get them to rejoin the pack. Even though I already knew the answer to my question, I still felt the need to ask.

"Exactly how we were expecting," Quil answered sadly. Quil and Embry had taken Jacob's leaving about as hard as I took Seth and Leah's. Embry couldn't even find the strength to attend the meeting last night instead of Collin, Quil only went because he had Claire to keep him in La Push. Like Seth was supposed to have me. "Jacob said that now that he's had a taste of what Alpha's like, he can't go back to being second in command. And there's no way there can be two Alpha's in a pack."

"Ah," I said when he paused, to show that I was listening.

"We tried to get Seth and Leah back for you. Leah growled at us. Seth looked about ready to take the offer though, when we mentioned you." Quil looked up at me cautiously. It was common knowledge amongst everyone now that I was questioning how Seth really felt about me. And, as much as I loved him, I couldn't see myself in a relationship with someone who didn't love me as much as I loved him.

"Mhmm," I said to Quil.

"I know he's dying without you, Jillian."

"Mhmm."

"Why don't you… you know… go to the Cullens?" Embry said, and Quil and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do realize that Sam would kill me," I said. "And if he didn't, Billy, Sue, and just about everyone else on the council would." They had been stressing how important it was that we stay on our side of the line. They said that going into Forks now would be very dangerous.

"And they would kill us, too," Quil said, "for letting her go."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Embry said, "but what's life without a little risk?"

**A/N – Oh, Embry's being so rebellious! Haha! Yes, this story is getting very interesting, is it not? Poor Seth, making a snap decision that heeds more consequences than he was expecting. :( Haha, well ANYWAYS, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**AND, I've mentioned this before, but I have a new multi-chapter story out called 'Go Getter Guy' about Embry! It's not going to be very long, and it's kinda funny, you should check it out! :)**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! You guys are AMAZING! :D**


	24. Coversation With Emmett

**A/N – Enjoy. :)**

Sneaking out of La Push felt like I was making a prison break. I wore all black, even though it was broad daylight… whatever, I still felt like a ninja. I contemplated Embry's idea about going to the Cullen's house for two whole days. Eventually the deep longing in the pit of my stomach grew so unbearable that there was really no other option.

I hadn't seen Seth for about four and a half days, but it felt like a lifetime. Even before he imprinted on me, I had never gone more than a day without seeing him. I was excited to see him, but also nervous. He had to know that I was upset after hearing Leah's thoughts, but how would he respond to that? Would he realize that he really didn't like me all that much? That he had been imagining his imprint on me? I sure hope not. But you know what they say, hope for the best and expect the worst.

Anyways, back to sneaking out.

Embry and Quil said they'd cover me. '_We'll just tell them you went to go cry somewhere, they won't go looking for you!'_ Quil had teased. Passing the invisible line that separated our 'territory' from theirs had been surprisingly easy. I expected there to be censors that would cause alarms to go off, but nope. Nothing happened.

I slowly made my way over to the Cullens house thinking of what I was going to say when I saw him. When the big house came into view, I almost turned around and headed straight back to La Push. A good forty five minute walk. But instead, I took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked.

A beautiful, blonde haired girl answered the door. Obviously a vampire, I could tell. She had pale skin and those weird, gold eyes.

"Listen, I'm not interested in what your selling-" she sounded annoyed and slightly frantic.

"I ain't no girl scout. I'm here to see Seth." I said without batting an eyelash.

"This isn't a good time." She made to close the door, but I stopped her.

"I just walked a good five miles to get here. I don't care if it's a 'good time' or not. I'm seeing him."

"He's not even here right now." She was growing impatient with me. I didn't care.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, princess. I'll just wait." I crossed my arms.

"Well, you can wait outside." She made to close the door again, but another more motherly voice stopped her.

"Rosalie, did I hear you correctly?" The voice said. "Let our guest inside."

The blonde vampire, Rosalie apparently, scoffed and rolled her eyes, yet reluctantly pulled open the door. I saw the other vampire that was speaking before. She was a little older, I'd say late twenties. She had auburn hair and the same gold eyes.

"Hello, dear," the vampire said, "I'm Esme. You said you were here to see Seth? Are you a friend of his?"

"I'm his imp-" I stopped myself. "Yeah, I'm his friend, Jillian. Thank you for letting me in."

"Oh, no problem, dear," She said kindly, "I'm afraid Seth is out patrolling, he might not be in for a while. Jacob is upstairs sleeping, and I'm afraid you just missed Leah. Are you hungry? We've got plenty of food."

I was taken off guard. I hadn't expected Seth to be out, but then again, I wasn't really sure what I was expecting.

"I'm fine." I said, just as my stomach let out a huge growl. I guess I was hungry.

"I'll show you to the kitchen, dear."

The Cullen house was beautiful. Fancy chandeliers, wood floors, the whole shebang. Once we got into the kitchen, Esme opened the fridge to reveal more food than I was expecting to find in a house full of non eating vampires.

"Help yourself to anything," She smiled politely, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Bella." And she left the room. I pulled out what looked to be leftover lasagna. I closed the fridge and looked around for a microwave.

"The microwave is over there." A monotone voice from the corner made me jump.

I looked around to where the voice had come from to see two boys, obviously vampires, sitting down at a table. I couldn't tell which one had spoken, but I mumbled a 'thank you' and popped the lasagna in the microwave for a minute. When it was finished, I sat at the table on the other side of the kitchen, away from the boys.

The big, muscular boy looked amused. He pulled out an empty chair next to him.

"C'mon," he said, smirking, "We don't bite. Well…" I laughed. I had to admit, that was plain funny. This big guy had won over my approval. I walked over to sit with the two intimidating vampires. Well, the one intimidating vampire and the big teddy bear.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but who are you?" He said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my answer was given for me.

"Her name's Jillian Morrison. She's Seth's imprint. Yes, you are his _imprint._ He thinks about you every waking second. He's a good kid, you're lucky to have him." The depressed looking vampire with the reddish hair spoke with the same monotone voice as he did when he directed me to the microwave.

"I know," I gave the vampire, I'm guessing Edward, judging by how he read my mind, a half hearted smile.

"Eddy, your being a kill joy." the teddy bear said lightly, teasingly.

"I'm sorry, but my wife is _dying_ in case you haven't noticed!" Edward gave the teddy bear a hard stare.

"No, she isn't, negative Nancy," he laughed, "She's been a lot better since we gave her the blood."

Edward just sighed and stood up and left the room. Now I was alone with the nameless vampire.

"Sorry if I sound rude," I said, quoting the teddy bear's exact words from before, "But, who are you?"

"Hey, Jillian," the teddy bear laughed, "You're in _my _house!"

"Well, I know you're a Cullen, I just don't know which one!" I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm Emmett," He laughed and we shook hands.

"Sorry about Edward," Emmett said, tilting his head toward the door Edward just walked out of. "He's just upset about this whole Bella thing."

"It's alright. How is Bella doing?" I said. I figured it would be polite to show interest in the situation, even though I didn't really care.

"She's been getting a lot healthier, but she's crying now." I gave him a quizzical look. "Leah Clearwater, I'm guessing you know her, just came and tore some shit up. She was yelling at her about how she treats that Jacob kid. '_You better hope you never get on his bad side, because once he gives me the 'okay' I'm going to rip you a new one!' _ She's one crazy bitch!" I couldn't help but laugh. That sounded exactly like my Leah! I wish I would've been there.

"So you and Seth are together?" He asked. "He's a really good kid. So, I'm guessing you must be a pretty good kid, too, to be his girl."

I laughed.

"Don't assume too much. Seth and I are complete opposites. We hated each other before he imprinted!" This time, Emmett looked quizzical. "He gets straight 'A's, I barely pass. Everyone in La Push loves him, half the people in La Push think I'm a cold bitch." He laughed.

"You don't seem that bitchy," He said.

"Oh, trust me, I am!" I said, "I'm just too nervous right now to be a bitch."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, I need to… talk to Seth." I said slowly.

"You aren't breaking up with him! Are you?" Emmett looked panicked.

"I'm not planning on it!" And that was true, I wasn't going to break up with Seth. I was expecting him to break up with me.

"Good, cause that kid is crazy about you!" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "What? He is!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't have left La Push if he was so 'crazy' about me."

"You can't blame him for that!" Emmett said, desperately trying to defend Seth.

"Then who do I blame for that?" I retaliated.

Before Emmett could respond, the door to the kitchen opened. I turned around to see none other than the man of the hour, Seth.

**A/N – Man, that was longer than expected! And it wasn't what I was expecting this chapter to be at all! I wanted to get the Seth/Jillian talk in, but alas, my fingers just let lose, and this is what came out! So, now you have a nice cliffhanger to stew over! :) haha! **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you liked the chapter! It was nice and long for you guys, cause you all are just that amazing! :D**

**Leave me a review! Really, each review I get means the world to me! **


	25. The Talk

**A/N – Enjoy. :)**

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," Emmett said, standing up, "I'll leave you two crazy kids alone."

Even after Emmett left, there was still an awkward silence. Seth was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry," He seemed sincere, "I'm really, really sorry."

I tapped the chair that Emmett had just left, telling him to come and sit. He sat down, and I just looked at him.

"Please don't be upset. You know I love you," I didn't respond. "Jillian, talk to me!"

"I don't really know what to say," I said, carefully not looking him in the eye.

"Just say you love me," He said, trying to catch my eye.

"I do," I said, dodging his eyes, "You know I do."

"And that you forgive me?" Seth looked hopeful, and for the first time, I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can."

At this point, I immediately regretted looking in his eyes, because they became so filled with hurt, it was hard for me to look at.

"Seth, this probably sounds really selfish, but I needed you with me." I was looking down at my hands again. "It's hard to breathe when you're gone, and it's just hard to be… happy. And it's obvious that Emily and Sam are so in love. And Jared can hardly be away from Kim for more than ten minutes. And Quil is just so… empty when he's not with Clare. But you could just leave me, without a second thought, it just makes me wonder, is what we have… real?"

"If what we have isn't real," Seth said sadly, "Then I don't know what is. And I know I shouldn't have left. If I could take it back, trust me, I would in a heartbeat. You've been on my mind this whole time."

"But, why, Seth?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, threatening to pour out, "Why did you leave?"

"Sam was taking away all my rights, I was so pissed off," he did sound a little angry even just talking about the moment, "And when Jacob broke away, I took the opportunity to leave Sam. I didn't think we'd be gone for so long, I thought I'd be able to see you again right away!" I know that this had been what everybody was telling me all along, but it seemed sincere when Seth spoke it, so I believed it.

"So you don't want to break up?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"What?" Seth looked honestly confused. "No! Where did you get that idea? I never, ever would want to break up with you! At all!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," I said, standing up and giving him a peck on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too!"

"Want to go and meet the Cullens?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Uh, suure." I said, giving a fake smile.

"Yeah, I know you don't really want to," Seth laughed, "But Alice really wants to meet you."

I laughed as he pulled me out to the Living Room where all of the Cullens were huddled around Bella.

"Hey, everyone, this is-"

"Shhhh!" The psycho blonde, Rosalie, shushed rudely.

"He really does love you, Bella," Edward was looking at Bella's stomach intently with a soft smile on his face.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Seth, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"I can hear the baby's thoughts now," Edward said, "It's really quite amazing. Anyways, Seth, you were going to introduce someone?"

"Oh, yeah," Seth grinned at me, "Some of you might have already met her, but this is my girlfriend, Jillian."

"Yeah, she's a feisty one, Seth!" Emmett said, putting his arm around Rosalie. Which made me sick, he was so nice, and she was so… bitchy. "Reminds me a lot of Rose."

I raised my eyebrows. Well, maybe we did have similar personalities, now that I think about it…

"Rose and Jillian didn't get off to a good start," Esme said kindly.

"Sorry I wasn't eager to let the dog toy inside our house," Rosalie mumbled, throwing me a glare.

"What's foreplay for a blonde?" I asked with a pleasant smirk.

"Just hit me with the stupid punch line."

"Thirty minutes of begging," I smirked as the rest of the room laughed.

Even Rosalie was laughing.

"Alright, I'll give you credit for that one," she said, smiling, "It was ten times better than any of Jacob's."

So Jacob makes blonde jokes, too, huh? Well, it's good to know mine are better.

"So you're Jillian?" The short, spiky haired vampire came forward. "I'm Alice! I know that we'll be such good friends! I mean, even Rose approves of you!" She let out a tinkling laugh. "You will stay for dinner, won't you, Jillian?"

"I wish I could," I was being honest, I wanted more time with Seth, "But, I have to be home very soon, I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

"When do you have to leave?" Seth asked, looking sad.

"Um," I looked at a clock that read 2 o'clock, and Embry and Quil said I should be back at three by the latest and it took about forty five minutes to walk home, "Now-ish."

"I'll walk you to the border," Seth said sadly, and the two of us made our way slowly to the borderline.

**A/N – Okay, so in the last chapter, I made a mistake. I said Jacob was sleeping, when he was in fact out talking to that red head girl. I made the mistake of not having my book open while writing that chapter, so yeah. Sorry! **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you liked the chapter! :) **

**Be sure to leave a review, they brighten up my day!**


End file.
